High XOXO
by DobiBaek
Summary: [Chapter3 Update] Ide gila Chanyeol dan Sehun menyamar menjadi perempuan demi masuk ke sekolah khusus yeoja. Dan tanpa disadari, mereka akan menemukan takdirnya /Chanbaek & Hunhan inside/little bit Humor/ Genderswitch! DLDR!/RnR?
1. Chapter 1

Annyeong! DobiBaek Hire!  
Hanya sekedar memperingatkan. Typo sana-sini, Alur kecepatan/bertele-bele, Kurang nge-feel, penulisan labil, author juga labil, makna kurang dapat dimengerti, Out of Character dan segenisnya MOHON DIMAAFKAN. Maklum, amatir...

Mungkin cerita ini bakal ngingetin sama drama To the Beautiful You. Tapi tenang… Alurnya berbeda kok!, Absolutely…  
Author sebenarnya bukan dapat inspirasi dari To the Beautiful You sih… cuman, ya gitu deehh… Ada sedikit kemiripan di alur.  
Dan satu lagi! Author tidak pernah mencuri hasil karya orang lain.  
Jika ada kesamaan, itu murni ketidak sengajaan.  
Untuk alur yang rada mirip sama To the Beautiful You, anggep aja author lagi buat Chanbaek & Hunhan ver. nya

.

.

**WARNING! **; GS, DLDR!

.

.

_**High XOXO** by_ DobiBaek

.

.

Oke! Check! This! Out!

* * *

**XOXO Female International High School**

Ah! Siapa yang tidak mengenal sekolah elite bertaraf Internasional itu?

XOXO-FIHS memang dikhususkan untuk siswa perempuan. Ingat! Perempuan. Bahkan staff sampai gurunya saja semuanya adalah perempuan.

Sekolah ini sangat terkenal di masyarakat dari segi yang positive. Siswi yang kelihatan memakai baju seragam sekolah ini saja langsung dipandang tinggi oleh sekitar.

Bagaimana tidak? Sekolah ini terkenal memiliki siswi-siswi yang cerdas luar biasa, dan cantiknya pun juga luar biasa. Selain itu arsitektur bangunannya juga 'wah'. Fasilitasnya juga serba changgih dan modern. Dan juga sesuai dengan biaya masuknya yang 'wow'.

Sangking terkenalnya sekolah ini dijuluki dengan 'High XOXO'. Orang-orang menjuluki 'High XOXO' karna sekolah tersebut terkenal dengan semuanya yang serba high quality. Oh ya! Bahkan sekolah ini menduduki peringkat pertama sebagai 'The Most Favorite Female High School' di Korea. Dan juga 20besar untuk sekolah terbaik di ASIA. Benar-benar 'wow'

-LuBaek-

"Lulu!" panggil seorang perempuan berperawakan mungil yang baru memasuki kelas sedang berlari kecil menghampiri sahabatnya yang ia panggil

"Isshhh… Mwoya Baekki-ya?! Sudah kubilang jangan panggil aku dengan nama itu lagi! Menjijikkan!" Sewot yeoja itu pada sahabatnya

"Maaf~ aku lupa Luhan-ah~"

[about Luhan : Dia yeoja yang sedikit tomboy dan sangat jahil pada temannya. Luhan merupakan sahabat Baekhyun yang biasa dipanggil Baekki sejak duduk di bangku menegah pertama. Luhan merupakan blasteran China-Korea]

"Iya-iya! Lagian ngapain juga sih kamu heboh banget pagi ini?" Tanya Luhan ketus

Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya "Yaakk! Kau tidak rindu padaku setelah kita liburan kenaikan kelas?" rajuknya

[about Baekhyun : Yeoja polos yang bawaannya selalu ceria dan hebring. Banyak teman yang suka dengan Baekhyun karna sifat friendly-nya. Baik, suka menolong dan merupakan sahabat Luhan]

"Bagaimana aku bisa kangen kalau Baekki kerjannya ngirim sms terus saat liburan, huh?" ucap Luhan masih dengan nada ketusnya

"Heheheeee~" balas Baekhyun dengan cengiran garingnya

"Lu! Tadi aku mendengar dari kelas sebelah kalau katanya kelas XII akan kemasukan anak baru lho~" ujar Baekhyun mengubah haluan pembicaraan

"Benarkah? Aku jadi penasaran. Semoga saja dia sekelas dengan ku"

_Bukk!_

Baekhyun memukul lengan Luhan dengan buku tebal yang entah ia dapat dari mana.

"Yaakk! Kau ini malah memikirkan anak baru. Seharusnya kau pikirkan dulu apa kita sekelas atau tidak…" sekarang malah gantian Baekhyun yang sewot

"Ah! Aku sudah bosan sekelas denganmu dari dulu Baekki-ah…" ujar Luhan dengan senyuman jahilnya sambil mengalihkan pandangannya dari Baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang mendengar perkataan Luhan sudah menahan airmatanya yang menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Bagaimana bisa sahabatnya sendiri berkata bosan dengannya? Akhh… pasti rasanya 'jelebb' sekali.

Ekor mata Luhan menangkap sedikit raut wajah Baekhyun yang berubah menjadi muram seketika. Dan Luhan? ia hanya menahan tawanya setelah berhasil mengerjai Baekhyun.

"Yak! Kau cengeng sekali! Aku hanya bercanda Baekki-ah~" ujarnya diselingi gelak tawa.

"Isshh… kau menyebalkan!" rajuk Baekhyun. Ia tahu sekali sahabatnya ini sangan suka menggodanya.

"Haha! Yasudah kalau begitu. Kajja kita ke aula untuk upacara pembukaan tahun pembelajaran baru. Disana baru kita bisa tahu akan ditempatkan di kelas mana kita nanti." Ajak Luhan sambil merangkul pundak sahabatnya. Ehmm… bagaimanapu juga Luhan lebih tinggi dari Baekhyun.

"Kurasa tahun ini aku berharap tidak sekelas denganmu Lu…" dengus Baekhyun yang emosinya masih tersulut karna candaan Luhan tadi

"Tenang saja~ aku tahu kita akan sekelas lagi… Tuhan tak rela memisahkan kita…" canda Luhan sukses membuat Baekhyun mengembangkan senyumnya

Tapi bisa saja itu benar. Dari dulu kelas mereka tidak pernah terpisah. Bahkan sampai sekarang asrama mereka masih sekamar.

"Cih! Peramal!" cibir Baekhyun

-High XOXO-

"Sial! ini sungguh merepotkan!" rutuk seorang yeoja yang daritadi sibuk mengurusi roknya hingga tidak memperhatikan jalan

"Diamlah… bukankah ini idemu juga?" balas orang disampingnya

"Tapi hyung-"

"Sshhhttt…! Kau mau kita dirujam massa karna ketahuan menyamar, Sehun-ah?!" oh! Ternyata mereka namja. Bukan yeoja…

"N-ne Chanyeol eonni… mian aku keceplosan" sesal namja yang diketahui bernama Sehun.

"Ck! Kedengaran menjijikkan. Tapi mau apa lagi? Tunggu-tunggu! Kau panggil aku apa tadi?"

"Chanyeol eonni" jawab Sehun santai

"Babo. Kau lupa apa kesepakatan kita eum?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan deathglare-nya

Sehun berpikir sejenak lalu menepuk jidatnya. "Aigo! Mian Park Chanhee~ aku lupa lagi…" ujar Sehun sedikit meledek

"Dasar Oh Seli pabo…" balasnya

Oke! Ayo kita perjelas

[about Sehun : NAMJA yang memiliki ide idiot untuk menyamar menjadi yeoja demi memasuki 'High XOXO'. Sehun dan Chanyeol merupakan sahabat karib, mereka seumuran tetapi Sehun biasa memanggil Chanyeol 'hyung' karna usia Chanyeol lebih tua beberapa bulan darinya. Dan mengenai identitasnya, semua sudah disamarkan oleh Chanyeol. Dia memiliki sifat cuek dan sangat malas bergaul dengan orang banya. Jadi wajar saja jika ia lebih pendiam di Chanyeol.]

Oh Seli~ ^3^)/

[about Chanyeol : Ini NAMJA yang lebih idiot dari Sehun. Karna dialah yang memiliki ide awal dari semua ini, dan dengan mudahnya ia meracuni Sehun agar Sehun mau mengikuti ide konyolnya. Yeah, walau tidak sepenuhnya ide Chanyeol juga. Chanyeol orang yang hyperactive dan senang bergaul dengan siapapun. Tapi disini dia harus hati-hati dengan perilakuya. Intinya ia tidak boleh sembarangan bergaul. Karna bisa-bisa menyamaran mereka terbongkar]

Our Park Chanhee~ .

Kalau kalian masih bingung dengan motif mereka berdua. Sebenarnya tidak ada motif khusus bagi mereka berdua. Yaahh… hanya ingin mencoba hal yang sedikit ekstrim… Dan sedikit bersenang-senang pastinya.

Sipp! Back to Story!

Chanyeol dan Sehun terus berde- Ralat! Chanhee dan Seli terus berdebat sehingga tidak memerhatikan jalanan koridor menuju ke aula utama sehingga…

.

_Brukk!_

"Aww!" pekik mereka berempat bersamaan

Keempatnya bahkan sama-sama tersungkur ke belakang.

Haahh… jalan cerita ini sangat mudah untuk ditebak. Yup! Karna tidak memperhatikan jalan, Chanyeol dan Sehun menabrak dua orang siswi yang tidak lain adalah Baekhyun dan Luhan.

_Blush~_

"Ck! Sial! Paha yeoja ini mulusnya melebihi paha noona-ku" rutuk Chanyeol dalam hati. Maklum, namja 'kan gabisa liat yang mulus mulus -,-

"Ah! Mianhamnida.. Jeongmal mianhamnida~ Maafkan aku dan temanku yang tidak memperharikan jalan" ujar Luhan sambil membungkuk setelah berdiri dan merapikan seragamnya yang sedikit berantakan

"Aniyo. Kami..ehm! (chanyeol membenahi suaranya agar terdengar sedikit feminim) Kami juga tidak memperhatikan jalan. Kami juga minta maaf…" balas Chanyeol seraya berdiri dan membantu Sehun untuk berdiri.

"Yak! Luhan! Bantu aku berdiri~" seru Baekhyun mengulurkan tangannya mengharap bantuan dari Luhan.

"Isshh, kau ini.." Luhan menarik tangan Baekhyun sedikit kasar dan membuat Baekhyun meringis. "Cih! Kasar" cibir Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya sambil merapikan roknya yang tadi sempat tersingkap.

"Hehe~ Aku Baekhyun dan ini Luhan. Maaf atas kecerobohan kami tadi…" sapa Baekhyun dengan mematrikan senyum manisnya

"Dan kalian…"

"Ah! Aku Chan..ngg.. Chanhee dan ini Seli. Kami anak baru di kelas XII" tukas Chanyeol memotong perkataan Baekhyun

Baekhyun mengusap tengkuknya canggung. "Err… maksudku, Apa kalian juga ingin ke aula?" ralat Baekhyun. Yeah, sebenarnya Baekhyun belum berniat menanyakan identitas mereka.

"Oh.. hmm.. Kami ingin pergi ke ruang kepala sekolah dulu." Balas Chanyeol sedikit canggung. Ia takut mungkin aktingnya kurang meyakinkan.

"Baiklah! Kami pergi ke aula duluan. Annyeong!" Baekhyun langsung menarik lengan Luhan. Dan dengan demikian, mereka berdua menghilang dari pandangan Chanyeol dan Sehun.

"Yak!" pekik Chanyeol menyikut lengan Sehun yang ternyata daritadi melamun.

"Yang namanya Luhan itu manis yaa…" ucap Sehun dengan senyuman gajenya.

"Heh Oh Seli! Hanya sampai segitukah pertahananmu huh? Bukankah nantinya teman kita yeoja semua? Cih, bisa-bisa kau jatuh cinta dengan yeoja sekelas" bisik Chanyeol seraya mencibir

Sehun yang merasa tersindir langsung menghadiahkan Chanyeol sebuah tatapan mematikan. "Oh ya? Kupikir tadi kau tergiur dengan paha yeoja yang bernama Baekhyun tadi" ujar Sehun sinis dan pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol menuju ruang kepala sekolah.

Chanyeol membatu mencerna perkataan Sehun. "Paha yeoja itu memang mulus kok…" ujar Chanyeol dengan raut bingung.

"Tunggu dulu. Apa yang ia bilang tadi? Hey! Dasar bocah ingusan! Sembarangan saja kau berbicara! Awas saja kau!" ancam Chanyeol seraya berlari menyusul Sehun.

-LuBaek-

"Oh, ternyata itu anak barunya…" bisik Luhan pada Baekhyun setelah mereka pergi dari yeoja tadi.

"Mengesankan! Mereka berdua cantik. Kalau kepergok 'The Three Queen' Bisa-bisa mereka dilabrak." Lanjut Luhan

"Iya, seperti kita dulu…" sambung Baekhyun dengan wajah muram

"Eh! Tapi aku juga iri dengan mereka berdua. Lihat saja si… siapa tadi namanya yang tinggi?"

"Chanhee" jawab Luhan

"Ya! Aku iri dengan tingginya Chanhee. Apa dia model ya?" heran Baekhyun

"Haahh~ kalau itusih kamunya saja yang terlalu pendek, Baekki" ujar Luhan mulai meledek Baekhyun

"Sombong… Tau-tau yang tinggi~" rajuk Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya

"Bercanda Baekki~ masa gitu aja ngambek sii…" bujuk Luhan sambil menoel-noel pipi chubby Baekhyun

"Begitu saja sih. Tapi kalau tiap hari digituin siapa yang gak ngambaek coba?" Baekhyun melipatkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. Terliat raut kesal dari yeoja mungil tersebut.

_Grep!_

"Jangan ngambek lagi Baekki~ ya ya ya!" Luhan mengeluarkan jurus andalannya yang biasa ia gunakan saat Baekhyun merajuk seperti ini. Luhan memeluk Baekhyun dan meletakka dagunya di pundak mungil Baekhyun dan sedikit menggoyangkan tubuh mungil sahabatnya. (daritadi bilangin Baekhyun mungil melulu, gak taunya Luhan juga mungil -_-)

"Iya iya! Siapa juga yang ngambek." Ujar Baekhyun ketus

"Nah~ gitu dongs…" dengan seenaknya, Luhan menarik Baekhyun menuju layar LCD yang didepannya sudah dipenuhi para siswi yang bergerombol, karna merasa Baekhyun sudah tidak kesal lagi. (itu tuh, tv yang biasanya digunain sebagai pengumuman pengganti mading)

"Lu, kita sekelas lagi" ujar Baekhyun datar, mungkin masih kesal dengan yang tadi dan yang sebelumnya -.-

Layar LCD tersebut merupakan pengumuman pembagian kelas untuk para siswi di XOXO-FIHS. Dan yang benar saja, Baekhyun dan Luhan kembali bersama lagi di kelas XII-A

Mereka berdua bertatapan dan…

"KYAAA!" Luhan dan Baekhyun berpelukan heboh. Maklum saja dengan sifat mereka berdua yang labil ini…

"Kau senang?" Tanya Luhan memastikan

"Tentu saja aku senang!" jawab Baekhyun riang

Mereka melepaskan pelukan dan kembali mengamati layar LCD untuk mengetahui penempatan kelas teman-teman mereka yang lain.

"Hey! Baekki! Lihat itu!" seru Luhan sambil menunjuk deretan nama tersebut

"Park-Chan-hee. Oh-Se-Li. Omo! Mereka sekelas dengan kita Luhan-ah!" ujar Baekhyun setelah mengamati deretan nama yang Luhan tunjukkan

"Minggir semua! Kami mau lewat!"

Mereka semua terinterupsi dengan suara yang berasal dari belakang gerombolan, dan itu membuat mereka semua menepi untuk membuka jalan termasuk Baekhyun dan Luhan.

Tiga yeoja dengan dandanan yang tidak bisa dikatakan sederhanapun, berjalan melewati jalan tersebut. Hah! Itu wajar bagi mereka. Siapa yang tidak tahu 'The Three Queen' yang beranggotakan tiga yeoja paling berkelas di XOXO-FIHS. Tiffany, Jessica dan Yuri.

"Sstt… Kau tahu? Adiknya Jessica juga akan memasuki XOXO-FIHS tahun ini"

"Oh yang namanya Krystal itu? Haahh… paling-paling sifanya juga sama dengan kakaknya"

"Iya, aku juga berpikir begitu"

Sayup-sayup Baekhyun dan Luhan mendengar berbagai bisikan dari teman-temannya saat melihat kedatangan 'The Three Queen'. Begitulah mereka semua. Terlalu munafik didepan mereka bertiga. Sering membicarakan, tapi tidak berani mengatakan secara langsung.

Tapi itu berbeda dengan Luhan dan Baekhyun yang terlalu malas mengurusi tiga yeoja dengan nama norak tersebut. Yeah, walau begitu Baekhyun masih sering saja mendapat bermacam gossip atau informasi dari teman-temannya yang lain.

"Mereka bertiga di XII-B" bisik Baekhyun pada Luhan

"Baguslah mereka tidak sekelas dengan kita" balas Luhan acuh tak acuh

Di XOXO-FIHS tidak terlalu banyak kelas. Tahu sendiri 'kan bagaimana ekslusif-nya sekolah tersebut? Jadi satu kelas mungkin hanya sampai kelas C.

-LuBaek-

_Teeetttt…. Teeetttt…._

Baekhyun dan Luhan baru saja dikejutkan dengan alarm yang menggema di seluruh asrama. Otomatis kegiatan belajar mereka berdua harus terhenti karna seluruh siswi yang berada di asrama harus stand by di depan pintu kamar. Biasanya hal ini terjadi kalau ada razia ataupun suatu pengumuman yang mengharuskan para siswi untuk berkumpul.

"Isshh… ada apa sih malam-malam begini?" keluh Luhan pada Baekhyun saat waktu belajarnya terganggu. Yang ditanya hanya menganggkat bahu mengisyaratkan 'aku-tidak-tahu' (untuk suasana kamar asrama, anggap saja seperti kamar asramanya Go Jaehee – Kang Taejoon To The Baeutiful You. Untuk yang kurang tahu, silahkan fantasikan sendiri)

Baekhyun merapikan penampilannya sebelum keluar kamar. Baekhyun memakai celana training dengan hoodie berwarna soft pink yang terlihat kebesaran di tubuh mungilnya. Tidak lupa ia menyisir rambut lurus dengan ikal diujungnya yang kira-kira panjangnya sepinggang dan membiarkan terurai begitu saja.

Sedangkan Luhan yang memakai celana panjang dan T-shirt bergambar donal duck, sudah tidak memikirkan penampilannya lagi karna yang ia pikirkan hanya 'bagaimana caranya untuk kembali belajar'. Tetapi ia masih terlihat rapi dengan rambut lurusnya yang berkisar 5cm lebih pendek dari rambut Baekhyun yang ia ikat ekor kuda.

"Kajja!" Baekhyun menarik Luhan yang ogah-ogahan untuk keluar kamar.

Diujung Lorong ternyata sudah terlihat Kim Minseok atau yang biasa dipanggil Xiumin, yang tidak lain adalah ketua asrama dari kelas XII.

"Annyeong efribadeh!(?) Maaf malam ini kalian sedikit terganggu…" ujar Xiumin dengan senyum yang membuat pipinya terlihat seperti bakpao.

"Saya mendapat perintah dari guru piket kita, Taeyeon songsaeng untuk melakukan perollingan kamar bagi kalian yang sudah 2tahun bersama teman sekamar kalian" lanjut Xiumin

Koridor kamar langsung dipenuhi oleh riuh keluhan para siswi yang tidak mau teman sekamarnya diganti. Termasuk Baekhyun dan Luhan.

"Luhan-ah~ bagaimana ini? 2tahun ini kita selalu bersama… Isshh.. Pasti salah satu dari kita akan dipindah…" ujar Baekhyun kelewat memelas

"Mau bagaimana lagi, Seribut apapun dirimu, aku hanya betah dengan dirimu Baekki-ah…" balas Luhan

"Excuse me ladies, harap tenang! Ayolah~ bukankah kita semua berteman? Kita harus saling berbaur…" ujar Kyungsoo yang tak lain adalah wakil ketua asrama.

_Brak!_

Tiga pintu kamar tertutup bersamaan, membuat keributan tadi tiba-tiba menjadi hening. Aiissh~ siapa lagi kalau bukan kamar dari Tiffany, Jessica dan Yuri. Mereka memiliki kamar pribadi tanpa teman sekamar. Jadi wajar saja mereka tidak perduli.

"Oke! Baguslah kalau sudah tenang. Saya akan mulai mengabsen kalian" ujar Xiumin dengan papan absensi di tangannya

Baekhyun yang tegang mengaitkan jari-jarinya di jari Luhan.

"Choi Junhong-ssi! Kau bertukar kamar dengan Youngjae, jadi kau sekamar dengan Himchan." Titah Xiumin dengan senyumnya agar tidak terlalu berkesan eumm… galak mungkin?

Kyungsoo pun mulai membantu Junhong yang akrab dipanggil Zelo untuk memindahkan barang-barangnya.

"Lee Taemin-ssi! Kau akan pindah ke kamar Kibum-Tao. Dan untuk Tao, kau akan pindah ke kamar Taemin-Yixing"

"Yeesss!" pekik Taemin dan Tao. Karna kebetulan mereka akan sekamar dengan sahabat mereka -_- peluang yang bagus.

"Xi Luhan!" panggil Xiumin

DEG.

"Umma~ aku tak mau jauh dari Luhan~" batin Baekhyun

"Waahh… ini couple yang sangat serasi. Bukankah kalian selalu bersama? hehe~" canda Xiumin malah membuat Baekhyun semakin tegaang.

"Luhan-ssi, kau akan pindak ke kamar… err… hey anak baru! Siapa namamu?" Tanya Xiumin menunjuk yeoja berperawakan tinggi

"A-aku?" Tanya yeoja itu menyunjuk dirinya sendiri

"Iya! Kau yang tinggi. Yang bediri di sebelah anak baru juga. Kalian belum memperkenalkan diri pada teman asrama kalian…" ujar Xiumin

"Mi-mianhamnida. Park Chanhee imnida"

"Oh Seli imnida" Lanjut yeoja berkulit albino disampingnya

"Yaa~ Luhan-ssi, silahkan bertukar kamar dengan Chanhee-sii"

Jeng jeng jeng jeng~

Duo Chanhee dan Seli. Ehm.. Chanyeol dan Sehun, membelalakan matanya kaget. Yaahh~ bagaimana tidak? Kalian tahu 'kan apa yang terjadi dengan mereka? Bukankah keadaan ini akan mempersulit mereka. Sudah bagus Chanyeol dan Sehun sekamar. Eehhh, malah ditukar dengan yeoja tulen.

Dan untuk duo LuBaek, mereka memasang tampang pasrah. Kelewat pasrah malah -_- Baekhyun memeluk Luhan dan menangis. Oke, Baekhyun memang terlalu mendramatisir. Tapi satu asrama pun tahu kalau Baekhyun dan Luhan itu sangan sulit untuk dipisahkan.

"Sudahlah Baek~ aku hanya berada di kamar sebelah… Nanti kapan-kapan aku bakal balik ke sini lagi deh, kalau ada kesempatan" ujar Luhan sembari menepuk-nepuk punggung Baekhyun yang masih belum bisa merelakan Luhan.

"Hey! Baik-baik dengan Chanhee. Tanya dengannya rahasia agar dapat tinggi" ujar Luhan membuat Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Luhan kesal.

"Haha~ sekarang Baekki bantu aku. Ada orang mau pindahan" Lanjut Luhan membuat Baekhyun akhirnya kembali tersenyum.

-ChanHun-

Chanyeol menutup kamarnya dan mengajak Sehun berbicara di toilet.

"Sehun-ah, bagaimana ini?" ujar Chanyeol mengacak rambutnya frustasi membuat wig yang ia pakai menjadi berantakan.

"Itu balasan karna hyung sering mem-bully-ku dulu. Tuhkan akhirnya hyung akan sekamar dengan yeoja berpaha mulus itu." Balas Sehun berniat meledek Chanyeol

_Pletak!_

Chanyeol menghadiahkan sebuah jitakan kasih sayang kepada namja yang sudah ia anggap sebagai dongsaengnya sendiri.

"Jangan bahas masalah itu lagi babo! Kau tahu, yang berada di dalam masalah ini bukan hanya aku, tapi kau juga. Kau juga akan sekamar dengan yeoja tulen yang kau katakana manis itu…"

"Oh iya ya. Jadi aku juga bermasalah dong?" Tanya Sehun dengan tampang lola-nya

"IYYAAA!" jawab Chanyeol frustasi

"Tak apa. Bukankah itu bagus? Hyung sekamar dengan si paha mulus, aku sekamar dengan si manis" balas Sehun kelewat santai

_Plak!_

Chanyeol menepuk jidatnya sendiri sangking gilanya ia menghadapi sahabatnya yang entah kemana jalan pikirannya ini.

_Tok! Tok! Tok!_

"Chanhee-ssi! Harap persiapkan barang-barangmu yang akan kau bawa pindah!" Teriak seseorang yang suaranya sangan mirip dengan sang ketua asrama. Bukan! Bukan mirip tapi memang.

"Ekhem! (chanyeol kembali membenahi suaranya) Iya! Sebentar lagi…" balas Chanyeol seadanya

"Sehun-ah, jaga dirimu baik-baik. Bertingkah sewajarnya dengan yeoja itu. Ingat! Jangan sampai ia curiga." Nasihat Chanyeol pada Sehun

"Tenang hyung, aku tahu apa yang harus kulakukan. Khawatirkan saja diri hyung sendiri, jangan sampai hyung tergoda dengan si pa_" Sehun memotong ucapannya sendiri dikala ia rasa Chanyeol menatapnya dengan tatapan 'sekali-lagi-kau-bahas-itu. Akan-kupatahkan-lehermu'.

"Ah! Maksudku, baik-baik dengan yeoja mungil itu. Bertingkahlah sewajarnya, jangan sampai ia curiga" Sehun membalikan kata-kata Chanyeol dengan cengiran garingnya.

"Aku tahu itu!" ujar Chanyeol ketus sambil membereskan barang-barangnya yang kebetulan belum ia benahi di kamar.

"Annyeong! Oh Seli, jaga dirimu baik-baik, ceroboh!" tutur Chanyeol saat akan keluar kamar.

"Annyeong Chanhee onnie! Semoga beruntung dengan teman barumu!" balas Sehun yang sebenarnya sangat ingin menggoda Chanyeol lagi.

Chanyeol merapikan wig-nya yang tadi sempat berantakan dan barulah ia akan keluar kamar.

"e-eh. Luhan-ssi" kagetnya saat tiba-tiba sudah ada Luhan di depan pintu kamarnya. Luhan juga membawa tas besar dan kotak yang berisi berbagai perkakas sama seperti dirinya.

Luhan menghela nafas berat. "Chanhee-ssi. Tolong jaga Baekhyun. Dia orang yang sensitive dan sedikit kekanakan. Tapi aku yakin, ia pasti akan baik denganmu." Ucap Luhan dengan wajah yang sulit diartikan.

"Ne Luhan-ssi. Aku akan menjaganya. Aku tahu Baekhyun orang yang sangat baik." Balas Chanyeol membuat Luhan menyunggingkan senyumnya

"Terima kasih Chanhee-ssi. Annyeong" Luhan membungkukkan badannya yang dibalas pula oleh Chanyeol. Lalu ia masuk ke kamar barunya yang merupakan 'mantan' kamar Chanyeol.

Chanyeol berjalan ke kamar barunya yang akan ia tempati bersama Baekhyun dengan beribu dugaan yang bersarang di benaknya.

Jujur, begitu-begitu ia juga takut akan yang Sehun katakana tadi. Bagaimanapun ia seorang namja yang bisa saja khilaf saat melihat 'sesuatu' yang… err… You know what I mean.

Contohnya seperti kejadian tadi padi yang sekarang menjadi bahan ejekan Sehun. Pfftt… itu konyol memang, tapi bukankah itu wajar jika berasal dari naluri seorang namja normal?

.

.

.

_TBC_

*Tarik nafas~ Buang nafas~

Berhasil juga akhirnya mem-publish ni ff yang sudah lama bersarang di laptop =_=

Saya author baru di ffn *cieelah formal amat...

Jangan panggil 'author' atau sejenisnya deh~ hehehe~

Yang enak panggil 'Bi' atau apalah yang readers suka...

Oh, ya RCL selalu ditunggu...

Bi sangat perlu saran dan kritiknya sebagai author pemula dari siapapun.

Dan harap jangan di Bash atau apalah itu yang menyakitkan hati... /pundung

Secara Bi juga manusia yang juga bisa sakit hati... #curhat?

Terima kasih buanyak yang sudah bersedia baca ff gaje bin ababil Bi... ^,^


	2. Chapter 2

Annyeong! Muehehe~  
Sekedar mengingatkan kembali. Bi hanyalah penulis amatir nan labil yang hanya menulis segalanya yang ada di pikiran Bi dan apapun itu yang Bi suka. Sebagai remaja, Bi juga sangat sering mengalami yang namanya naik turunnya mood. Bi juga belum memiliki banyak pengalaman di dunia per-fanfiction-an. Perlu belajar itu pasti, semua orang juga pasti begitu. Maka dari itu Bi akan sangat senang jika ada yang mau membimbing Bi ataupun saling bekerjasama. Dan satu lagi, karna Bi masih amatir, Bi harap para readers tercinta memaklumi segala kekurangan yang ada di ff Bi :)

Cukup pidatonya -_- Bi malah merasa ngomong ngelantur…

.

.

.

Bi harap tidak ada _Silent Riders_

.

.

_**High XOXO**_ _by_ DobiBaek

.

.

Check this out!

* * *

Preview Chap. 1

Chanyeol berjalan ke kamar barunya yang akan ia tempati bersama Baekhyun dengan beribu dugaan yang bersarang di benaknya.

Jujur, begitu-begitu ia juga takut akan yang Sehun katakana tadi. Bagaimanapun ia seorang namja yang bisa saja khilaf saat melihat 'sesuatu' yang… err… You know what I mean.

Contohnya seperti kejadian tadi pagi yang sekarang menjadi bahan ejekan Sehun. Pfftt… itu konyol memang, tapi bukankah itu wajar jika berasal dari naluri seorang namja normal?

.

.

.

Chap. 2 is UP!

-ChanBaek-

_Baekhyun pov_

_Tok! Tok! Tok!_

"Ah! Itu pasti Chanhee. Baekhyun, kau harus menerimanya dengan terbuka! Fighting!" gumamku menyemangati diri sendiri

_Cklek!_

"Annyeong Baekhyun-ssi" sapanya ramah. Aku tersenyum padanya se-friendly mungkin.

"Annyeong Chanhee-ah! Panggil aku Baekki saja. Kajja masuk!" Kuambil kotak berisikan perkakas yang ia bawa dan tak lupa orangnya juga kutarik masuk.

Setelah mengunci pintu, kuletakan perkakasnya di atas 'mantan' meja Luhan. Tidak sengaja kulihat foto seorang yeoja dengan sepasang orang tua di dalam kotak perkakas Chanhee.

"Chanhee! Apa ini dirimu? Aiguu~ cantik sekali…" pujiku sambil mengambil foto tersebut.

Chanhee pun berjalan kearahku setelah ia melihat-lihat sebentar. "Cantikah? Itu noo-eh! Itu eonni-ku…" ujarnya

"Eonni? lalu kamu dimana?" tanyaku.

"Aku yang mengambil foto. Hehe~"

"Oh~ dan ini appa dan umma-mu?" tanyaku lagi. Bukan berniat kepo sih, hanya saja aku ingin mengenal Chanhee lebih dekat.

"Yup! Itu orang tuaku"

Aku tersenyum menatap foto itu. Lihatlah, wajah umma dan eonni Chanhee benar-benar mirip dengannya. Kuletakkan foto itu di sisi meja yang sekarang jadi milik Chanhee.

"Baekki, ini keluargamu?" kutolehkan kepalaku mencari keberadaan Chanhee yang ternyata sedang melihat-lihat mejaku. Foto keluargaku lebih tepatnya.

"Um, itu keluargaku. Dan itu aku, bukankah disitu aku terlihat cantik?" tanyaku hanya sekedar bercanda.

"Oh itu kau, Baekki? Kukira adikmu."

"Heehh?"

"Kau terlihat lebih…eum…mungil"

Selamat Byun Baekhyun, kau mendapat teman sekamar yang sama menyebalkannya dengan Luhan!

"Daripada kau, tiang listrik!" dengusku

"Hey, aku hanya bercanda~"

"Aku juga bercanda weekk!" balasku sambil menjulurkan lidahku.

"Oh! Kau sedang bercanda ya? Sini kuajarkan bercanda yang benar Byun Baekki…" omo! Dia mengejarku. Akupun segera lari menuju lantai atas.

"Kau curang!" protesnya.

"Aku tidak curang!" balasku

"Curang!"

"Tidak!"

"Curang!"

"Tidak!"

"Curang!"

"Baiklah aku curang… Curang dalam hal apa huh? Kurasa kita tidak memainkan apapun"

"Kau curang dalam… eumm… Karna kau tidak err… merayakan kepindahanku ke kamar ini…"

"Heehh? Astaga~ aku lupa. Baiklah, besok sepulang sekolah akan kutraktir…"

"Benarkah?"

"Iya teman sekamarku yang seperti tiang listrik~"

"Kutunggu besok!" ujarnya sambil menuju tempat tidurnya yang tepat berada di bawahku

"Arra! Tidurlah. Besok kita akan berangkat bersama" ujarku sambil menaiki tempat tidurku.

"Tentu saja kita akan berangkat bersama. Kita 'kan sekamar." Balasnya

"Kata siapa eoh? Bisa saja aku berangkat duluan dengan Luhan…"

"Tidak boleh! Teman sekamar harus selalu berangkat bersama…" apa-apaan dia membuat peraturan seperti itu?

"Iya-iya! Aku mengerti! Tidurlah, aku mengantuk…"

"Malam Byun Baekki!"

"Malam Park Chan-chan!"

"_You have a new text message!"_

Ah SMS, tumben sekali ada yang sms malam-malam.

Ku raih ponselku di meja nakas untuk melihat siapa yang mengirim pesan.

_From : Lulu_

_Kau sudah melupakanku huh? Cih! Katanya setia kawan~  
Posisiku sudah digantikan oleh Chanhee kah?  
Kau tega sekali Baekki-ya…_

"Tumben sekali dia mengirimku sms…" gumamku

"SMS-an dengan namjachingu huh?" tiba-tiba suara yang baru saja menghilang kembali lagi.

"Ne! ia sedang rindu denganku. Memangnya sepertimu? Aku yakin kau tidak memiliki namjachingu karna badan tiangmu itu…" Ledekku

"Heh smurf, aku masih bersyukur memiliki badan tinggi seperti ini. Daripada dirimu yang seperti anak sd… Kukira kau tak akan laku"

Smurf? Dia mengatai aku smurf? Apa-apan dia?

_To : Lulu_

_Ya Tuhan Lu… Demi apapun aku bersumpah kalau lebih baik aku sekamar denganmu daripada tiang listrik ini…  
Menyebalkannya 2X lipat darimu…  
Oh ya, bagaimana dengan Seli?_

"Hey, Baby Smurf. Kau marah?"

Sial! Sudah Smurf, baby pula. Sudahlah~ aku sedang malas berdebat dengannya.

"Ani, aku hanya sedang rindu dengan Luhan. Sudahlah, aku mengantuk…"

"_You have a new text message!"_

"Kalau mengantuk jangan SMS-an terus… bagaimana sih namjachingu-mu ini, Masa mengirim pesan saat sudah larut… Tidurlah, besok 'kan masih bisa dilanjutkan" omelnya

"Hm. Aku tahu." Balasku seadanya

_From : Lulu_

_Ia sangat baik. Semalam saja kami sudah akrab…  
Dia perhatian denganku.  
Bagaimana dengan Chanhee?_

_To : Lulu_

_Kami juga langsung akrab.  
Hanya saja, mungkin kami akan sering berdebat dengannya.  
Tapi dia baik. Dia juga perhatian denganku.  
Bahkan ia menyuruhku untuk segera tidur, hehe~  
Good night Lu!_

Send!

Hehehe~ kali ini ponselku ku silent agar si tiang itu tidak protes…

_From : Lulu_

_Good night nae Baekki~_

Oke! Cukup sekian untuk hari ini. Aku sungguh lelah…

Kuletakan ponselku ketempat asalnya. Berdoa. Pejamkan mata. Dan tak lama aku larut di alam mimpi.

.

.

.

_Normal pov_

"Euunggghhh… Hooaaammm~" lenguh seorang yeoja berperawakan mungil dari dalam selimutnya

O_O !

"Jam berapa ini? mengapa alarm-ku tidak bunyi?" heran Baekhyun langsung membelalakan matanya. Padahal aktivitas nguletnya belum tuntas.

"OMO! 20menit lagi!"

_Bruakk baggh big bukk ! _(Apa ini?)

Dijatuhkannya semua bantal dan guling ke bawahnya dan tepat mengenai tubuh tiang Chanhee (oke, nama orang ini labil sekali)

Baekhyun bergegas turun dari lantai atas dan langsung membuat gempa di tubuh Chanhee a.k.a Chanyeol yang baru saja akan membuka matanya.

"Ya! Ya! Ya! Berhenti menggungcangku~" protes Chanyeol saat Baekhyun tidak henti-hentinya mengguncang tubuhnya.

"Kajja!" Dengan sekuat tenaga Baekhyun menarik tangan Chanyeol dan membawanya masuk ke kamar mandi bersama. (Omo! *-*)

_Cklek!_

Baekhyun berhasil mengunci pintu kamar mandi.

Oh! ya tuhan…

Park Chanyeol! Sadarlah! Didepanmu sekarang ada yeoja yang berniat mandi bersamamu! Aigoo~

Baekhyun membuka hoodie-nya dan melemparkannya ke keranjang baju kotor yang berada tidak jauh dari tempat ia berdiri.

Mata Chanyeol yang tadinya 5watt langsung over load(?) ketika yeoja di depannya juga akan membuka tank top-nya.

"Stop! Stop! Stop! Baekki!" teriak Chanyeol kelabakan. Heh! Yang benar saja! Ia hampir saja kehilangan akal pikirannya jika ia terlambat sekian detik saja.

"Wae?! Kita hampir terlambat Chanhee-ah! Sudahlah, mandi bersama saja!" balas Baekhyun tidak kalah kalang kabutnya karna dikejar waktu.

Chanyeol memundurkan badannya ke arah pintu. Ia tidak menyangka Baekhyun akhirnya membuka tank-top nya.

"Baekki!" Chanyeol berteriak sekeras mungkin agar Baekhyun menghentikan aktifitasnya sebelum Chanyeol melihat semuanya. Ah! Lebih tepatnya sebelum Baekhyun membuka bra-nya. (Bi pingsan X_X)

"Mi-mian,a-aku tidak terbiasa mandi bersama orang lain…" dengan suara bergetar, Chanyeol langsung pergi keluar dari kamar mandi dan menutup pintunya kembali.

"Baekki mandinya yang cepat! Tak apa hari ini aku terlambat!" teriak Chanyeol dari luar kamar mandi. Ia sudah ngos-ngosan. Keringat dingin juga sudah mengalir di pelipis Chanyeol walau terhalang oleh wig-nya. Bahkan wajahnya juga sudah pucat pasi. (fine! Bi berlebihan?)

Bentuk dan rupa tubuh Baekhyun masih terngiang di kepalanya. Ah! Bukannya Chanyeol tidak suka melihat pemandangan seperti itu. Plis deh~ Chanyeol itu normal! Tapi Chanyeol tidak memiliki orang yang kotor! Ia masih menghargai perempuan! Walaupun ia melakukan permainan gila seperti ini.

Chanyeol mendudukkan dirinya di sofa untuk sekedar menenangkan diri. Ia benar-benar merasa bersalah karna hampir melihat 'sesuatu' yang sangat berharga bagi Baekhyun atau bahkan semua perempuan. Ah! Sangat-sangat bersalah.

Oh Tuhan! Rasanya ia tidak akan bertahan walau semingu jika tinggal bersama Baekhyun dalam keadaan seperti ini. Lihat! Dalam **dua hari saja**, Chanyeol sudah dua kali pula mengalami hal yang ekhem! 'ganjil'.

-High XOXO-

"Baekki, mana Chanhee?" Tanya Luhan memutus obrolannya dengan Seli a.k.a Sehun saat Baekhyun memasuli kelas.

"Chanhee? Ngghh… sepertinya ia akan sedikit terlambat hari ini" jawab Baekhyun gugup

"Terlambat?" ulang Sehun

"Ya. Tadi ia menyuruhku berangkat duluan karna katanya ia akan terlambat. Padahal tadi malam ia membuat peraturan agar selalu berangkat ke sekolah bersama" ujar Baekhyun mengambil tempat duduk di samping Luhan dan di depan Sehun. Di XOXO-FIHS para siswi duduk sendir-sendiri.

"Bagaimana ia bisa terlambat?" Tanya Luhan penasaran. Tapi sebenarnya Sehunlah yang lebih penasaran, karna feeling-nya menyatakan ada yang tidak beres disini.

Baekhyun menghela berat nafasnya lalu merapikan poninya dengan wajah yang sulit diartikan. "Begini ceritanya, tadi pagi aku terlambat bangun. Aku bangun jam 7:10 karna alarm-ku ternyata mati."

"Lalu?" kepo Luhan

"Aku kalang kabut. Aku membangunkan Chanhee dan langsung menariknya ke kamar mandi untuk mandi bersama seperti apa yang biasa kita lakukan saat terlambat, Lu" melas Baekhyun ke Luhan.

"Benar firasatku. Ada yang tidak beres disini" batin Sehun. Tidak! Sehun tidak khawatir, hanya saja itu akan menjadi bahan omelan atau ledekanya ke Chanyeol nanti.

"Lanjut baek!" titah Luhan. Sepertinya ia benar-benar penasaran.

"Saat aku membuka bajuku, ia berteriak. Katanya ia tidak terbiasa mandi dengan orang lain dan… begitulah!" Baekhyun mengakhiri ceritanya dengan wajah tertekuk. Virus bad mood sedang menyerangnya.

"Salahmu juga. Mengapa kau samakan Chanhee dengan aku…" omel Luhan

"Aku panik lulu~" balas Baekhyun dengan nada frustasi-nya

_Ting! Tong!_

"_Good morning everyone. This is time to studying. Please prepare, because the teacher will come to the class. Thank You!"_

_Ting! Tong!_

(Wadaaww… sekolah impian~ kkk! )

Oke, sepertinya mereka terpaksa menghentikan obrolan ini. Bell sudah dibunyikan dan para siswi berhambur menuju locker untuk mengambil buku pelajaran mereka.

"Sepertinya anak itu tidak akan datang" gumam Sehun pelan

"Apa? Siapa yang tidak datang?"

"Astaga! Baek, kau mengagetkanku." Pekik Sehun mengelus dadanya. Tiba-tiba Baekhyun datang dari belakang Sehun

"Apa Chanhee tidak akan datang?" Tanya Baekhyun setelah mengambil buku dari locker dan kembali ke tempat duduknya

"Entahlah, dulu kalau ia terlambat lebih baik bolos." Jawab Sehun sembari mengangkat bahunya.

-High XOXO-

Mari kita lihat bagaimana keadaan Chanyeol saat ini…

_Chanyeol pov_

_Ting!_

Kulangkahkan kakiku keluar lift saat aku telah berada di lantai 3. Baguslah asrama dengan sekolahnya hanya berbeda lantai, jadi tidak akan terlalu terlambat. (Walau hasilnya terlambat juga -_-)

Isshh… seharusnya aku membolos saja kalau tahu jadinya akan seperti ini. Tapi tidak enak juga sih, masa anak baru dua hari masuk langsung bolos.

Kutelusuri koridor yang mengarah ke ruang kelas ku. Tapi sepertinya ada yang berbeda di sini. Mengapa koridor ini berbeda dengan yang kemarin? Apa jangan-jangan aku salah jalan? Aiissh… beginilah nasib anak baru.

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

"Krys! Palli~ kita sudah terlambat…"

Terdengar suara derap langkah yang disusul dengan seruan seorang siswi yang menggema di koridor yang luas dan sepi ini. Sepertinya kedua siswi itu juga terlambat. Tapi sepertinya mereka berada di tikungan sana. Astaga, seluas apa bangunan ini? Benar-benar membingungkan.

Aku berbelok ke koridor kanan dan ternyata aku tepat berada di belakang kedua siswi yang juga terlambat itu. Kulihat yeoja yang berada di paling depan telah memasuki sebuah kelas. Sedangkan yeoja yang dibelakangnya masih sibuk mengurusi tasnya. Tiba-tiba yeoja dengan rambut cokelat pekat yang sibuk mengurusi tasnya tadi berbalik dan menoleh ke arahku sebelum ia memasuki kelasnya.

DEG.

Aku melihat wajah yeoja itu walau sekilas. Langkah kakiku tiba-tiba terhenti. Kulihat papan yang berada diatas pintu kelas yang dimasuki yeoja tadi.

X-C

Oh! Pantas saja aku dari tadi tidak menemukan kelasku. Aku salah lantai. Ini lantai kelas X. Ah! Yang benara saja… ini lantai 2. Padahal kelasku dilantai 3.

"Aiisshh…" Kuacak wig-ku frustasi

Tapi bukan masalah salah lantai yang membuatku frustasi.

Yeoja itu…

"Soojung? Mengapa ia ada di sini?"

-High XOXO-

_Drrttt… Drrttt…_

Sebuah benda persegi panjang putih nan tipis kini tengah bergetar di kantung sang empunya.

"Ck! Siapa sih yang menelepon di jam pelajaran." Gerutu Sehun menghentikan kegiatan menulisnya yang ternyata pemilik benda persegi panjang yang tak lain adalah smartphone.

Ia diam-diam mengeluarkan ponselnya dari kantung dan melihat siapa yang menghubunginya. Walaupun sebenarnya di kelas dilarang menggunakan barang elektronik.

Park Dobi

"Isshh… ngapain sih anak ini menghubungiku" gerutunya lagi

Sehun a.k.a Seli mengangkat tangan kanannya. "Chogiyo songsaengnim. Saya ingin pergi ke kamar kecil." Ujarnya kepada guru yang berada di depan kelas.

"Ya, Cepat kembali." Ujar Kim Songsaengnim

Sehun pun membungkuk sekilas lalu bergegas pergi ke toilet dengan tujuan mengangkat panggilan dari Park Dobi a.k.a Park Chanhee a.k.a Park Chanyeol (?).

"Yoboseyo. Yak, kau dimana?"

"_Aku sedang di kamar asrama. Hun, bilang ke songsaeng kalau aku sakit."_

"Hyung membolos? Hey, ada apa? Stress karna hampir mandi bersama yeoja huh?"

"_Yak Babo! Jaga mulutmu! Aku hanya sedang bad mood."_

"Kenapa? Ada masalah?"

"_Saat jam istirahat kau ke kamarku. Akan kuceritakan nanti."_

"Bukankah tidak boleh? Kalau ketahuan guru piket, bagaimana?"

"_Isshh, bilang kau mengambil barang yang tertinggal apa susahnya sih?"_

"Iya-iya… akan kuusahakan. Sudah ya, aku harus kembali ke kelas"

_Pik!_

Sehun pun memutuskan hubungan secara sepihak. Tanpa buang-buang waktu, ia kembali ke kelas secepatnya. Bukankah lebih baik, daripada ia dapat ceramahan dari Kim Songsaeng.

Sehun baru saja akan memegang gagang pintu toilet, ternyata ia berubah pikiran.

Ia mendekati cermin dan mengamatiti penampilannya.

"Pantas saja tidak ada yang curiga" gumam Sehun sambil tersenyum puas akan tampangnya yang benar-benar seperti seorang gadis.

Lihat saja tubuhnya yang ramping dan wajahnya yang cantik, walau tidak terlalu manis seperti Luhan dan Baekhyun. Bahkan Sehun sampai bela-belain mencukur bulu kakinya yang terlihat manly(?) demi memerankan permainan ini.

Sehun sedikit merapikan poninya yang tidak lain hanya merupakan wig.

Dengan modal tampangnya yang meyakinkan sebagai perempuan, Sehun terkadang berdoa agar tidak ada namja yang jatuh hati padanya. Itu benar-benar menjijikan kalau benar itu akan terjadi.

-ChanHun-

Chanyeol sedang memainkan smartphone-nya sembari mengusir rasa bosan yang ia rasakan untuk saat ini. Bodohnya lagi ia baru mengetahui kalau wifi di non-aktif kan saat jam pelajaran berlangsung. Cih! Salahnya sendiri memilih untuk bolos…

_Cklek!_

"Siapa itu?" Tanya Chanyeol spontan saat ada orang yang membuka pintu tanpa mengetuk terlebih dahulu.

"Ini aku."

"Isshh, dasar babo. Mengagetkanku saja!" Cerca Chanyeol pada Sehun yang seenaknya membanting tubuh di sofa.

"Berikan aku minum hyung~ Aku mengorbankan waktu istirahatku hanya untuk menemuimu…" keluh Sehun

"Ck! Bocah menyebalkan!" cibir Chanyeol seraya berjalan menuju kulkas untuk mengambil soft drink.

"Jadi, apa alasan hyung membolos?" Tanya Sehun sambil menerima soft drink yang Chanyeol berikan

"Sudah aku bilang karna bad mood…"

"To the point sajalah hyung… waktu istirahatku tidak banyak…" keluh Sehun lagi

"Isshh… iya-iya! Jadi begini ceritanya…"

-LuBaek-

"Baek, Kau lihat Seli?" Tanya Luhan pada Baekhyun saat mereka sedang berada di kantin.

Baekhyun yang mulutnya dipenuhi oleh makanan hanya menggeleng. "Ada apa dengan Seli?" Tanya Baekhyun setelah menelah makanan yang ada di mulutnya.

"Tidak, hanya saja aku tidak melihatnya setelah bell istirahat." Jawab Luhan yang ditanggapi dengan anggukan oleh Baekhyun karna masih asik dengan makanannya.

"Ngomong-ngomong bagaimana dengan Chanhee, ya? Dia tidak turun sekolah?" gumam Luhan sambil menyeruput jusnya dengan sedotan.

Baekhyun yang teringat akan sesuatu langsung membelalakan matanya.

"Lu, aku pergi dulu ya" ujar Baekhyun terburu-buru sambil mengambil tisu untuk mengelap mulutnya.

"e-eh?! Mau ke mana Baek?" Tanya Luhan juga ikut terburu-buru menahan Baekhyun

"Sebentar saja…" ujar Baekhyun langsung berlari menjauh dari Luhan

Luhan hanya memandang sahabatnya heran. Ia mengankat bahunya dan kembali menyuruput jusnya.

-ChanHun-

"Jadi dia benar mantanmu si Soojung itu?" Tanya Sehun

"Iya, saat aku pergi ke toilet, ponselku dihubungi nomor asing…" balas Chanyeol

"Dan itu Soojung?" tebak Sehun yang mendapat anggukan dari Chanyeol

"Apa yang ia katakan?"

"Dia menanyakan aku dimana dan sedang apa. Ia juga berkata melihat yeoja yang mirip denganku…"

"Apa jawaban hyung?" Tanya Sehun menerka-nerka

"Aku bilang aku sedang di sekolah." Jawab Chanyeol santai

"Lalu yang tentang yeoja itu?"

"Haahh~ aku tidak mungkin menjawab itu Yura noona. Jadi aku bilang itu sepupuku."

Sehun pun manggut-manggut mendengar jawaban Chanyeol.

"Bagaimana dengan accident tadi pagi?" Tanya Sehun jahil

_Blush~_

Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sehun yang sedang tersenyum jahil. Mukanya memanas saat ia mengingat-ingat kejadian tadi pagi. Ah~ ia tidak bisa melupakan itu… Bahkan badan Baekhyun terbayang-bayang lagi di benak Chanyeol.

"Mulus?"

Chanyeol mengangguk

"Putih?"

Ia mengangguk lagi

"Menakjubkan?"

Lagi-lagi Chanyeol mengangguk tanpa sadar -_\

"Hyung melihat semuanya?"

Dan kali ini ini Chanyeol menggeleng kecewa -_-

"Ah! Sayang sekali~" desah Sehun kecewa masih dalam rangka 'mari meledek Chanyeol'

Astaga~ bayangkan saja, Chanyeol seperti orang terhipnotis saat ditanya Sehun. Sebegitu jauhnya kah fantasi yang ada di pikiran Chanyeol?

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol mendelik seperti orang terkejut (emang terkejut kali =_=) menyadari kebodohan dan kemesuman otaknya.

"YAK! JAGA SIKAPMU OH SEHUN!" Murka Chanyeol

Tawa Sehun meledak seketika saat melihat wajah Chanyeol yang benar-benar merah padam.

"Ahaa~ Hyung yang seharusnya jaga akal sehat hahaha~" balas Sehun masih dengan gelak tawanya.

_Buggh!_

Chanyeol melempar Sehun dengan bantal sofa sangking kesalnya.

"Dasar bocah!"

-High XOXO-

Baekhyun buru-buru menuju kamar asramanya, niatnya sih mau menjenguk Chanhee yang 'kata Sehun' sedang sakit.

Tapi ternyata itu semua tidak semulus pahanya #plakkz

_Baekhyun pov_

"Byun Baekhyun? Sedang apa kau di asrama?"

Sial! Bukankah itu suara Taeng songsaeng? Hhh~ guru piket nan labil itu! Aisshh… mengapa ia datang di waktu yang tidak tepaaattt!

Semoga saja mood-nya sedang bagus~

Aku pun membalikkan badanku sambil mempersiapkan batin, entah Taeng songsaeng akan marah atau tidak.

"Hehe~ Taeng songsaeng… tambah cantik aja~" ujarku dengan tawa garing

"Baenarkah? Hihihi~ Kamu tahu saja!" balasnya tersipu.

Aku mengendus sebal. Cih! Masih cantikan Baekki kali!

"Ah! Kebetulah kamu ada di sini Baekhyun. Ini, tolong serahkan berkas-berkas ini ke Kantor DikNas Seoul." Ujar Taeng songsaeng sambil menyerahkan file-file yang banyak nan berat sehingga sangat kontras dengan tubuh mungilku.

WHATZZ?

"Ja-jadi Baekki harus keluar sekolah gitu?"

Taeng songsaeng mengangguk pasti.

Sial! Sial! Siaaaalll! Baekki harus panas-panasan keluar masa? NGAAKKK!

"Bu-bukankah 5menit lagi masukan ya, songsaeng?" ujarku mencari alasan

"Itu gampaanngg… Guru piket di sini siapa?"

"Taeng songsaeng." Jawabku pasrah

"Nah! Yasudah! Mending kamu cepet-cepet pergi, trus kamu juga cepet balik ke sini…"

"Naik apa?" tanyaku

"Taxi! Ini uangnya!" Taeng songsaeng memberikan uang beberapa lembar won. Aku mengangguk dan mempoutkan bibirku.

"Apa lagi huh?" Tanya guru piket labil satu ini.

"Ongkos antarnya mana?" tanyaku usil, tapi kalau dapet beneran gak papa siihh…

"Yak! Dasar yeoja matre!" amuk Taeng songsaeng. Tuh kan, tadi aja baik-baik pas minta tolong. Sekarang galaknya bukan maiinn… =,=

"A-ampun songsaeng~ Iya-iya, Baekki berangkat sekarang. Annyeong!" aku ngacir sambil (berusaha) membawa file-file yang bueerraaattt…. Sekali -_-

Aiisshh… Sial sekali aku hari ini…

_Baekhyun pov end_

-High XOXO-

"Dari mana saja kau?" Tanya Luhan pada Sehun yang baru saja memasuki kelas. Syururlah ia tepat waktu sebelum guru datang ke kelas.

"Hosh… hosh… Aku dari asrama. Hey Lu, tolong ambilkan buku kimia-ku di locker. Aku masih lelah abis berlari…"

"Seenaknya!" cibir Luhan yang niatnya hanya bercanda

"Ayolah Lu~ masa kau tidak mau menolong teman sekamarmu…" ujar Sehun dengan wajah memelas

"Baiklah! Aku 'kan baik. Sini, ID card-mu!"

"Hehe~ Gomapta lulu yeppeo~" ujar Sehun sambil menyerahkan ID card-nya.

Luhan mengelus tengkuknya gugup. Entah mengapa panggilan 'Lulu' dari Seli (alis Sehun) berbeda jika Baekhyun yang memanggilnya. Biasanya ia langsung memarahi Baekhyun jika ia memanggilnya dengan nama 'Lulu'.

Ah! Lupakan yang tadi. Luhan mengambil ID card Sehun lalu pergi keluar kelas menuju locerk-nya dan locker Sehun.

Oke, mari kita perjelas disini. Locker di XOXO-FIHS memang menggunakan ID card sebagai kuncinya (anggep aja kaya kunci hotel gitu…). Author ngarang 'kan? Iya dong, biar serasi sama sekolahnya, Muehehe~

Locker biru yang khusus untuk buku, dengan 3tingkat. Jadi yang dapet locker paling bawah mau gak mau harus jongkok =_= . Locker buku juga dilengkapi dengan celah kecil yang berfungsi untuk mengirim benda-benda ramping(?) seperti surat atau kertas pengumuman, undangan, dst.

Oh ya, kalau kalian bertanya _"jadi apa yang mereka bawa ke sekolah?"_.

Para siswi hanya membawa buku tugas, buku tulis serta alat tulis. Kalau ada pun mereka membawa buku-buku yang ada di locker jika diperlukan. (maksudnya buat belajar di asrama gituh…)

Back to Story~

Luhan menutup kembali locker paling atas dan paling ujung kanan yang bertuliskan nama 'Luhan' di depannya setelah mengambil buku kimia miliknya. Lalu ia berpaling ke locker yang berjarak dua locker di sampingnya yang tak lain adalah locker milik 'Seli'

_Cklek! _(anggep aja suara locker di buka -_- #SoundEffectGagal)

_Sreet! _(ini juga gagal ya tuhaann… /pundung)

Luhan menautkan alisnya ketika melihat dua amplop berwarna soft pink dan putih jatuh tersamaan dan mengnai kakinya.

"Surat?" Luhan menundukkan tubuhnya demi mengambil dua amplop tersebut.

"Hn, di locker juga ada tiga…" Luhan juga mengambil tiga amplop berwarna soft pink dengan berbagai bentuk dari locker Sehun.

"Pfftt!" Luhan menahan tawanya setelah melihat tanda hati di sisi salah satu amplop. Astagaa… surat cinta toh.

Luhan masih dengan tawa yang tertahan, mengambil buku kimia Seli dan menutup locker-nya kembali. Ia kembali ke kelas dengan membawa dua buku kimia dan lima amplop surat cinta.

Luhan meletakkan buku kimia, ID card-milik sehun- serta surat-surat cinta di atas meja sang empunya.

"Gomapta! , Hey, a-apa yang lucu? Kau habis bercanda dengan buku kimia?" heran Sehun melihat Luhan yang menahan tawanya sekembalinya ke kelas.

"Lihat yang di atas mejamu… itu semua dari penggemarmu!"

"Apa? Penggemar?" Sehun melihat amplop-amplop berwarna putih dan soft pink dengan pandangan heran.

"Emangnya ada yeoja yang suka denganku?"

"Gatau juga sih… Err… biasanya surat-surat itu dititipkan dari namja di sekolah sebelah." Tutur Luhan sembari membuka buku kimia-nya

Sehun bergidik ngeri mengetahui akhirnya ada juga namja yang suka dengannya. Sepertinya ia kena karma karna suka ngeledekin Chanyeol…

"Nanti kita buka bareng yah di asrama" bisik Luhan sambil menaik-turunkan alisnya, menggoda Sehun.

"Ck! Kau saja yang buka!" balas Sehun malas

"Eh! Ngomong-ngomong Baekhyun mana yah?" Tanya Luhan

Sehun menggeleng sekaligus mengangkat bahunya. "Tapi aku melihatnya sekilas saat dia keluar gerbang sekolah"

"Keluar sekolah? Kemana dia?" Luhan mengambil ponselnya lalu mengetikan sebuah pesan singkat dengan wajah khawatirnya.

-High XOXO-

Seorang yeoja dengan seragam sekolah XOXO-FIHS kini tengah menyeret kakinya malas sekeluarnya dari kantor DikNas Seoul dengan wajah memelas.

"Aahhh~ Lelaaahhh~" keluhnya entah pada siapa.

Byun Baekhyun yang merupakan siswi berseragam XOXO-FIHS tersebut, menolehkan kepalanya ke kiri dan ke kanan tanpa mengetahui apa yang dicarinya.

Senyumnya mengembang seketika setelah melihat sebuah kafe di pinggir jalan. Jalan-jalan sebentar tidak ada salahnya, bukan?

_Kring!_

Baekhyun memasuki kafe tersebut dengan senyum sumringah. Ia duduk di di salah satu kursi yang berada di dekat jendela. Tak lama, ada seorang waitress menghampirinya.

"Chogiyo Agassi, mau pesan apa?" Tanya pelayan tersebut.

"Hmm… Strawberry juice dan Strawberry cheesecake."

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar."

Baekhyun melihat suasanya kafe yang masih terbilang sepi. Mungkin karna ini masih jam kerja.

Kafe tersebut bernuansa klasik namun modern. Baekhyun memang tidak asing lagi dengan kafe ini. Saat oppa Baekhyun, Byun Baekboem masih ada di Korea, ia sering mengajak Baekhyun ke kafe ini. Tetapi sekarang oppa-nya tengah berada di USA untuk menimba ilmu di Harvard University (universitas masa depan Bi XD)

"Chogiyo, ini pesanan anda" ujar seorang pelayan menyajikan pesanan Baekhyun. Setelah itu ia membungkuk dan berlalu dari Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mulai meminum cariran berwarna merah muda tersebut dengan sedotan.

"Ah! Jam berapa ini?" Baekhyun berniat melihat jam tangannya tapi sejurus kemudian ia menepuk jidatnya.

"Aiissh… aku lupa bawa jam tangan" umpat Baekhyun mengingat tadi pagi ia hampir saja terlambat.

Baekhyun merogoh kantungnya demi mengambil sebuah benda keramat yang ada di dalam sana.

"Ada pesan?" Gumam Baekhyun setelah melihat layar ponselnya yang ia maksud benda keramat tadi. Pesan tersebut ternyata sudah bersarang dari stengah jam yang lalu.

_From : Lulu_

_Baekki, eodisseo?_

Ibu jari Baekhyun mulai mengetikan balasan di layar datar ponselnya.

_To : Lulu_

_Dimana saja hehe~  
Aku sedang mendapat kesempatan membolos dari Taeng Songsaeng_

Kesempata dia bilang? Bukankah tadi Baekhyun malah berkata 'Kesialan'?

Setelah mengirim pesan pada Luhan. Baekhyun kembali pada niat awalnya untuk mengetahui jam berapa sekarang.

12.30

"Omo! 30menit lagi istirahat makan siang!"

Baekhyun bergegas menghabiskan makanan yang ada di hadapannya. Baekhyun memotong cake-nya dengan potongan besar. Syukurlah mulut mungilnya memiliki kapasitas yang besar.

SKIP!

Baekhyun berlari gontai dari dalam kafe setelah ia membayar.

"Kenapa tidak ada taxi yang lewat?" panik Baekhyun mencari saat mendapati di jalan raya sama sekali tidak ada taxi yang lewat.

Tetapi tidak lama kemudian, ada sedikit demi sedikit taxi yang mulai berlalu lalang.

Ia sudah melambai-lambaikan tangannya ke beberapa taxi yang lewat. Tapi sayangnya semua taxi sudah memiliki penumpang.

"Akh!" pekik Baekhyun sambil memegang perutnya yang nyeri secara tiba-tiba.

"Hari ini benar-benar hari yang sulit eoh sshh..?" desis Baekhyun sambil menahan rasa sakit di perutnya.

Mengapa ia malang sekali? Sudah begitu sulit ia mendapat taxi, ditambah lagi sakit yang tiba-tiba menyerang perutnya.

Baekhyun sendiri bingung mengapa tiba-tiba perutnya bisa sesakit ini. Memang sih bukan pertama kalinya ia merasakan. Biasanya rasa sakit ini timbul kalau 'tamunya' mau datang. Tapi entah, sakitnya lebih dahsyat dari biasanya.

Nyuutt…

Nyuutt…

Perut Baekhyun kini serasa ditusuk. Bahkan sangking sakitnya, Baekhyun sampai membungkuk seraya memejamkan matanya dan tidak bergerak sama sekali. (Maafkan Bi yang mulai over acting lagi +_+)

"Appooo…" Ringis Baekhyun karna sakit di perutnya tak kunjung hilang.

Sayup-sayup Baekhyun mendengar suara ketukan sepatu hak tinggi yang mendekatinya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya seorang yeoja yang khawatir akan keadaan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun masih memejamkan matanya. Ia tidak mau mengaku kalau sekarang ia sedang sakit, Baekhyun tidak enak kalau harus merepotkan yeoja tersebut. Tetapi Baekhyun juga tidak bisa berbohong dan berkata ia tidak apa-apa.

"Kau mau ke rumah sakit? A-atau mau ku carikan taxi?" Tanya yeoja itu panik. Pasalnya keadaan Baekhyun sekarang semakin mengkhawatirkan. Wajah Baekhyun bahkan sudah sangat pucat.

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan. "Taxi" ujarnya dengan suara bergetar. Setelah itu Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya untuk melampiaskan rasa sakitnya.

"Sebentar, akan kucarikan taxi."

Yeoja yang kira-kira usianya 20-an tahun itu terus berteriak atau melambaikan tangannya untuk membuat salah satu taxi berhenti. Dan tidak perlu mengeluarkan usaha yang besar, salah satu taxi kini sudah berhenti di depan mereka.

"Kajja masuk, akan kuantarkan sampai sekolahmu." Perempuan itu membawa Baekhyun masuk ke dalam taxi. Bahkan dia berkata juga akan mengantarkan Baekhyun sampai sekolah. Haahh~ yeoja yang baik.

"High XOXO ajushi…" ujar yeoja itu pada ajushi yang menyupir. Jangan heran kalau ia mengetahui sekolah Baekhyun, bukankah Baekhyun masih memakai seragam?

Di dalam taxi, Baekhyun masih merasakan sakitnya yang tidak berkurang sama sekali. Raut wajahnya pun semakin mengenaskan(?)

"Bersandarlah di bahuku." Tuntun yeoja itu.

Baekhyun yang sudah tidak tahu harus apa lagi, hanya bisa menurut. Dia bahkan sudah merasa sangat beruntung ada orang yang mau repot-repot membantunya.

Baekhyun menoleh sedikit hanya untuk melihat wajah perempuan yang sudah berbaik hati menolongnya. Tapi entah mengapa, bayangan seorang yeoja yang ia kenal, berputar-putar di kepalanya-atau bahkan memenuhi kepalanya- setelah ia melihat wajah yeoja yang menolongnya.

"Chan-hee…" bisik Baekhyun lemah, bahkan sangat pelan.

Tidak lama kemudian, tidak ada lagi ringisan atau lenguhan kesakitan dari Baekhyun. Entah, mungkin ia tertidur atau pingsan.

.

.

.

_TBC_

Hm? Garingkah?

Maaf kalau mengecewakan ToT

Oh ya, Bi juga mau minta maaf kalau misalkan Bi sangat lelet untuk meng-update chapter selanjutnya. Tugas Bi numpuk~ /mewek/  
Sangking numpuknya, Bi sampai gak bisa membaca ff dari author-author yang lebih berpengalaman hanya untuk sekedar mencari refrensi :'( #curcol

Dan terimakasih untuk para readers tercinta yang bersedia baca ff Bi yang Bi sendiri gak tau harus disebut apa…

Review juseyo~ kritik dan saran sangat Bi perlukan :)

* * *

-Balasan Review Chap 1-

**oh luhan **; Kamshamida sudah mau baca dan review ff Bi ^^

**ChanLoveBaek** ; Kamshamida sudah bersedia baca den review ff abal Bi ^^

**Guest** ; Kamshamida chingu~ baguslah kalau suka ^^

**PrincePink** ; Hahaha~ Awalnya ngerasa gila juga sih sama ide sendiri… Ciyus miapah Chanyeol sama Sehun Bi nistakan wkwk… Kamshamida sudah mau mampir~

**jungsssi** ; HALOOOO~ Aduh segitunya~ wkwk… isenga aja buat kaya ttby. Kan untungnya gak perlu ribet-ribet jelasin alur suasana XD. Kamshamida~

**kyeoptafadila** ; Hai, makasih banget kalau chingu suka dengan ff Bi. Bi terhura :') wkwk~

**ParkOna** ; Halo, salam kenal juga~ Kamshamida sudah review… Untuk pertanyannya, mungkin uke-nya cukup Luhan dan Baekhyun aja :) Dan untuk latar Chanyeol dan Sehun akan diperjelas di chapter selanjutnya.

**SHY Fukuru** ; Rate M o_O ? Pengen sih~ sayangnya Bi belum cukup umur dan belum mampu untu nulis begituan. Kalo bacanya sih sering aja XD. Kamshamida~

**baekchanchan** ; Huuaaa~ kalau chingu suka Bi juga~ Baekhan udah unyu dari sononya… Kalo gak unyu mana mungkin Bi jadikan cast XD. Kamshamida~

**adistiii** ; Makasih chingu~ Heehh? Lucu? Siap-siap terkena serangan boring di chapt selanjutnya ~_~ wkwk…

**BaekYeolShip** ; Kamshamida sudah mau baca dan review ff Bi ^^

**love panda** ; Huhu~ pinginnya update cepat… Mian, mungkin Bi bakal update lelet. Karna tugas-tugas sekolah… Kamshamida sudah mau baca dan review ff Bi ^^

**Guest** ; Hahaha~ awalnya aneh sih… kalau itu sekolah cewe beneran, apa gak ChanBaekHunHan yang nonjol banget (tingginya). Bersyukurlah bukan Kris yang nyamar jadi yeoja :3 Kamshamida~

**HyunRa** ; Halo, salam kenal juga..^^ Begitulah, alur suasananya Bi samakan dengan ttby. Makasih sudah baca dan review…

**indaah. cqupp **; Wow seru? Makasih~ mungkin hanya kebetulan karna Bi ngetiknya pas lagi good mood wkwk… Sekali lagi Makasih sudah mau mampir~

**majey. jannah **; Kamshamida sudah baca dan review ff Bi ^^

**Oh Yoon Su** ; Kamshamida sudah mau mampir dan review. Dan maaf jika ff Bi mengecewakan. Bi sebenarnya sukanya Yaoi dan kurang demen sama GS. Tapi ini memang tuntutan alur. Masa iya Bi bikin ChanBaekHunHan-nya laki semua…XD ribet lagi tuh ceritanya…

**DiraLeeXiOh** ; Keren? Kamshamida… Hehe~ sepertinya kita sehati… Bi milih ChanHun karna memang wajahnya rada feminim walau masih feminim para uke. Sekali lagi Terima kasih~

**sweetyYeollie** ; HUAAA~ Bi tersunjang eh! #ralat tersanjung… Hayo, kalau chingu jadi sutradara bikini film-nya yak wkwkwk… cast-nya harus sama lho XD. Hehehe~ Makasih atas review-nya. Benar-benar membangun semangat.

**XOXO3.6.5** ; Gomawo aliinnggg~ kritik dan sarannya Bi terima dengan baik. (jaim) Makasih sudah review. Nado Saranghae!

**ByunnaPark** ; Nyerempet M? Eumm… gimana ya? Nanti deh Bi pikirkan. Yang di atas tuh udah gemeteran Bi ngetiknya XD. Btw, Kamshamida sudah baca dan review ff labil nan gaje milik Bi ^^

**adinda. ** ; Syukurlah ada yang suka dengan ff Bi :3 Makasih atas review dan 4jempolnya… wkwkwk~

**nicha** ; Aneh yak? Wkwk… Bi juga rada sulit ngebayanginnya… XD Kamshamida sudah review~

**MidnightPandaDragon1728** ; Huhuhu~ Kris mau Bi jadikan apa coba? Chanyeol jadi cewe aja Bi udah mumet bayanginnya, apalagi Kris =,= Mian, mengecewakan. Untuk sekarang Bi belum terpikirkan untuk memasukan Kris sebagai cast. Dan terima kasih chingu sudah bersedia review ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**_High_****_ XOXO_**_ by _DobiBaek

.

.

.

**WARNING! **; GS, Typo(s), DLDR!

.

.

.

Enjoy the Story~

* * *

Preview Chap. 2

"Bersandarlah di bahuku." Tuntun yeoja itu.

Baekhyun yang sudah tidak tahu harus apa lagi, hanya bisa menurut. Dia bahkan sudah merasa sangat beruntung ada orang yang mau repot-repot membantunya.

Baekhyun menoleh sedikit hanya untuk melihat wajah perempuan yang sudah berbaik hati menolongnya. Tapi entah mengapa, bayangan seorang yeoja yang ia kenal, berputar-putar di kepalanya-atau bahkan memenuhi kepalanya- setelah ia melihat wajah yeoja yang menolongnya.

"Chan-hee…" bisik Baekhyun lemah, bahkan sangat pelan.

Tidak lama kemudian, tidak ada lagi ringisan atau lenguhan kesakitan dari Baekhyun. Entah, mungkin ia tertidur atau pingsan.

.

.

.

Chap. 3 is UP!

-HunHan-

_Brakk!_

"Yak! Pelan-pelan…" ketus Luhan pada Sehun yang berada di belakangnya. Sebenarnya ia tidak mau berbicara ketus dengan Sehun. Hanya saja, ia hanya khawatir kalau pintu kamar asrama mereka tiba-tiba bermasalah akibat ulah Sehun.

"Maaf Lu, kelepasan" ujar Sehun tanpa rasa bersalah dan lebih terkesan tidak perduli.

Hhh~ kalian pasti bingung dengan mereka yang tadi siang akur, sekarang malah seperti ini. Maklum saja sih, mereka berdua sedang sama-sama bad mood karena mendapat banyak tugas dari Seo Sonsaeng.

Bukan 50. Bukan 100. Tetapi 200 soal matematika yang diberikan. Beruntunglah itu tugas untuk dua orang, dan bukan tugas mandiri.

Sehun dan Luhan tepar bersamaan di sofa. Selain karna masalah tugas, mereka juga sangat lelah dengan adanya materi tambahan yang mengharuskan mereka pulang lebih lambat dari biasanya.

Yang biasanya pukul 16.00 mereka sudah berada di asrama, ini mereka baru sampai di asrama pukul 18.00

"Lu, bagaimana dengan Baekhyun?" Tanya Sehun mengawali pembicaraan

"Entahlah, dia sedang bolos tadi siang. Tapi sampai sekarang aku masih belum melihat batang hidungnya…" Jawab Luhan

Hening~

Ah! Bahkan mereka terlalu lelah untuk sekedar berbincang.

"Lu, mandilah duluan. Aku akan mulai mengerjakan tugas dari Seo sonsaeng"

Luhan tidak menjawab. Ia hanya melakukan apa yang Sehun suruh.

Sehun membuka tasnya dan mengeluarkan 10lembar kertas bolak-balik yang isinya hanya deretan soal matematika. Ia memandangnya horror kertas itu. Bagaimana tidak? 200 soal terkutuk ini harus dikumpul besok. Ah~ sepertinya kepalanya akan mengeluarkan asap malam ini.

Dengan langkah yang sangat terpaksa, Sehun berjalan menuju meja belajarnya dan berdoa agar tugas terlaknat itu dapat terselesaikan.

15menit kemudian~

Luhan keluar kamar mandi hanya dengan bathrobe yang panjangnya hanya setengah dari pahanya. Ternyata tadi Luhan lupa membawa pakaiannya ke kamar mandi.

Ia berlari kecil menaiki tangga menuju lantai atas untuk mengambil pakaian yang akan ia kenakan. Gak lucu dong kalau ia menggunaka bathrobe sambil ngerjaik tugas. Bisa-bisa si Sehun mimisan… XD

Sehun yang tidak sengaja melirik Luhan, langsung merasakan atmosfer yang berbeda di sekitarnya. Nafasnya menjadi pendek. Dan jantungnya berdetak lebih keras dari biasanya. Sehun menggeliatkan badannya tidak nyaman, soal selanjutnya yang mestinya sudah terisi dengan jawaban malah terabaikan begitu saja.

Luhan menuruni tangga-masih dengan bathrobe-nya- dan berjalan kearah Sehun sambil membawa beberapa helai pakaian.

"Kumohon jangan mendekaatt… Ah! Gantilah dulu pakaianmu!" batin Sehun merkecamuk.

Sehun merinding saat Luhan mendekat dari arah samping. Ekor matanya masih dapat menangkap penampilan Luhan dengan bathrobe-nya yang menampakkan paha dan sedikit dada mulus Luhan.

"Kau sudah mengerjakan berapa nomor?" Tanya Luhan tepat di belakang Sehun

Kita lihat reaksi Sehun. Tangannya yang menggenggam pensi sedikit bergetar, tapi ia sembunyikan dengan menggoyang-goyangkan tangannya. Tampaknya ia sangat grogi saat berdekatan dengan Luhan yang saat ini begitu seksi. (mesum =..=)

"Eum… ba-baru tigapuluh nomor." Jawab Sehun gelisah.

Luhan hanya manggut-manggut dan kembali ke kamar mandi untuk mengganti pakaian.

"Fiiuuhh~ Baeginikah yang dirasakan Chanyeol hyung?"

Sehun mengacak wig-nya. Terlanjur sudah pikirannya terhambur kemana-mana. Tapi bagaimana bisa ia mengerjakaan soal-soal ini dengan pikirannya yang kacau dan melayang kemana-mana?

Sudahlah~ pasrah saja… Sudah terlanjur mau diapakan lagi…

-ChanBaek-

Baekhyun memasuki kamarnya dengan jalan terseok dan wajah yang pucat. Ia baru pulang pukul 18.30 karena dirinya ketiduran di ruang kesehatan setelah diantar dengan perempuan yang menolongnya tadi.

Saat memasuki kamar, ia tidak mendapati Chanyeol. Kemana Chanyeol? Ah, mungkin saja ia sedang mandi, pikir Baekhyun mendapati suara percikan shower dari dalam kamar mandi.

Baekhyun menaiki satu persatu anak tangga dengan memegangi perutnya yang masih terasa nyeri. Sesampainya di atas, ia langsung menjatuhkan tubuhnya yang lemah di atas ranjang.

_Cklek!_

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka dan menampakan sesosok yeoja tinggi yang mengenakan celana training dan kaus oblong.

"Baek, kau sudah pulang?" Tanya Chanyeol setelah melihat 'gundukan' dibalik selimut diatas ranjang Baekhyun.

"um."

Chanyeol yang merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan Baekhyun, langsung menghampiri Baekhyun yang meringkuk di ranjangnya.

"Baek, gwenchana? Kau dari mana saja?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil meraba kening Baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang tidak menjawab membuat Chanyeol heran. Pasalnya suhu badannya tidak panas, hanya saja wajah Baekhyun begitu pucat.

"Chanhee. Bisa aku meminta tolong?" Tanya Baekhyun lemah

"Tentu."

"Tolong ambilkan aku obat menghilang nyeri haid di ruang kesehatan. Aku lupa mengambilnya tadi… kau temui saja Jung Sonsaeng."

~hening sesaat ~

Chanyeol tersenyum kikuk saat mendengar permintaan Baekhyun. Ia tidak mengerti masalah 'begituan'. Ia saja tidak pernah mengalami hal itu. Tapi yaahhh~ ia harus mengambilnya demi Baekhyun.

"Tu-tunggu sebentar. Akan aku ambilkan di ruang kesehatan." Ujar Chanyeol.

Baru saja ia akan beranjak, sebuah tangan menahan lengan Chanyeol.

"Gomawo Chanhee…" ujar Baekhyun pelan dengan senyumannya yang terkesan lemah. Chanyeol hanya membalas senyuman. Lalu Baekhyun melepaskan genggamannya di lengan Chanyeol.

-HunHan-

_Oh Seli…  
Wajah cantikmu membuatku terpana~  
Senyumanmu membuatku keluar masuk UGD~  
Sosokmu yang begitu anggun membuatku tak dapat berhenti memikirkanmu~  
Oh Seli sayangku…  
Abang akan selalu menunggu cintamu…_

_Pertanda, Abang Kai Keren_

"Surat cinta? Ia sebut ini surat cinta? Payah~" Sejurus kemudian Luhan tertawa sangat keras setelah membaca surat yang terakhir.-Abang Kai Keren

"Hahaha! Bang Kai… dasar namja itu…" Luhan mengusap sudut matanya yang tergenang airmata akibat ulah surat-surat koplak ini.

"Lu, apa yang kau lakukan?" heran Sehun sekeluarnya ia dari kamar mandi mendapati posisi Luhan yang hampir terjungkal kebelakang dengan mulut mangap.

Luhan yang dari tadi terfokus menertawakan lembaran kertas yang ia genggam, baru menyadari akan kehadiran Sehun. "Ah~ Seli-ah.. Kau sudah selesai mandi? Oh ya, aku membuatkanmu cokelat panas untuk menghilangkan stress"

Sehun mengangguk sekilas. "Apa aku terlihat seperti orang stress?" Sehun duduk di kursi yang berada sangan dekat dengan Luhan. yah, otomatis jarak mereka sangat tipis.

Luhan mengedikkan bahunya. "Entah, sepertinya kau tidak stress… Hanya saja kau gila!" umpat Luhan menjulurkan lidahnya. Sehun tidak kesal, ia malah terkekeh pelan melihat tingkah Luhan yang menurutnya menggemaskan.

"Aaaa~! Appo! Appo! Appo! … Ampuuunnn~" jerit Luhan saat Sehun mencubit hidungnya gemas.

"Haha~ aigoo~ Lucunya Luhan-ku ini~ Lihatlah! Hidungmu merah seperti jambu…" goda Sehun sambil menoel-noel hidung bangir Luhan. Luhan yang kesal langsung menepis tangan Sehun dan memalingkan wajahnya dari Sehun.

"Lulu marah?" tanya Sehun sok imut. "Enggak!" jawab Luhan angkuh. Sehun memutar otaknya agar membuat yeoja cantik ini tidak marah lagi padanya.

Sehun bangkit dari duduknya menuju lemari pakaiannya. Ia mengubek-ubek barang-barang miliknya entah tanpa memikirkan apa yang ia cari. Setelah menemukan barang tersebut, Sehun kembali duduk di tempatnya semula.

"Ini…" Sehun menyodorkan benda tersebut pada Luhan.

"Apa? Menyuruhku balas dendam, eoh?" Sehun mengedikkan bahunya dengan raut wajah yang berkata 'terserah-padamu'.

Senyuman licik mengembang di bibir Luhan. Ia mengambil **jepit jemuran** dari tangan Sehun, dan menjepitnya ke hidung ramping Sehun. "Tahan itu sampai tugas kita selesai!" perintah Luhan dengan wajah evil-nya.

"Kau ingin membuatku susah bernafas, eoh? Bagaimana kalau aku mati karna kehabisan nafas?" tutur Sehun dengan suaranya yang aneh.

"Kau masih punya mulut untuk bernafas!" balas Luhan santai, tidak memikirkan hidung Sehung yang bisa saja menjadi biru. Atau yang lebih parahnya lagi, hidungnya menjadi seperti hidung nenek sihir.

"Kejam!" cibir Sehun. "Biar saja!" Balas Luhan. Mereka kembali mengerjakan tugas yang baru setengahnya terselesaikan. Sesekali mereka menyeruput cokelat panas yang menjadi hangat dengan susah payah-bagi Sehun-.

Waktu terus berjalan. 20menit sudah mereka kembali mengerjakan tugas. Sedangkan jarum jam tengah menunjukan pukul 8malam. Syukurlah mereka berdua termasuk murid yang cerdas, jadi tidak perlu memakan waktu berjam-jam untuk menyelesaikan tugas ini. (Hebat -_-b)

"Aku selesai!" pekik Sehun meletakan pensilnya dengan cepat membuat Luhan yang berada di sampingnya sedikit tersentak.

"Lu, jepitan ini kulepas ya~ Kumohon, ini sungguh menyiksa…" pinta Sehun pada Luhan dengan memelas. Bahkan mata Sehun kini mulai berair, mungkin karna kesakitan akan hidungnya yang terjepit lumayan lama. (Atau mungkin akal-akalan Sehun aja -_-?)

Luhan yang kasihan akhirnya luluh juga dengan permohonan Sehun. "Arra! Aku lepaskan.." Luhan melepaskan jepitan jemuran dari hidung Sehun dengan perlahan.

"Ahhh~ Melegakan sekali!" lenguh Sehun lega sambil mengusap-usap hidungnya yang sangan merah, bahkan lekuk dari jepitan tersebut membekas di hidung Sehun.

Hidungnya sakit sekali setelah jepitan itu dilepaskan. Perlukah ia balas dendam lagi? Kurasa iya… itu tidak adil~ Luhan hanya dicubit, sedangkan dirinya dicubit dengan jepit jemuran -_-. Tapi Sehun rasa itu tidak perlu… Ada akal lain yang menghampiri otaknya, Muehehe~ #smirk

"Aakkhhh! Luhan-ah~ hidungku bertambah sakit…!" Jerit Sehun memulai aktingnya dengan memegang hidungnya sambil meringkuk kesakitan.

Luhan panik. Ia tak tahu harus bagaimana. Perasaan bersalah kini membentur keras dirinya. Ya tuhan~ ia tidak mau terjadi apa-apa dengan teman sekamarnya… Apalagi hal itu dirinya-lah penyebab dari semuanya.

"S-Se-Seli… Appo? M-mian, Apa yang bisa kulakukan? Haruskah aku memanggil petugas kesehatan?" tanya Luhan diselimuti perasaan khawatir.

Sehun menggeleng cepat. "Aniyoo.. –Akkhh! Kau harus tanggung jawab!" tuntut Sehun membuat Luhan semakin kacau.

"Bagaimana aku bertanggung jawab?!" tanya Luhan frustasi dan panik.

"Cium hidungku!"

Luhan terdiam. "A-APA?!"

"Cium~ Mungkin hidungku akan baikan jika kau menciumnya…"

_Blush!_

"Ke-kenapa tidak cium saja sendiri hidungmu?"

"Pabo, mana bisa aku mencium hidungku sendiri…"

Sehun memajukan wajahnya ke arah Luhan. "Kajja! Kata eomma-ku, bagian tubuh yang sakit bisa sembuh jika ada yang menciumnya dengan tulus." Ujar Sehun-mengarang-. Yaelah, mana pernah eomma Sehun berkata seperti itu. Sehun saja jika terluka tak pernah memberi tahu eomma-nya…

Luhan meneguk saliva-nya ragu. Bagaimanapun ia belum bernah mencium yeoja lain selain Baekhyun dan mama-nya sendiri. Itupun hanya di pipi, bukan di hidung. Itu membuatnya benar-benar gugup!

Dengan perlahan nan ragu, Luhan mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Sehun yang telah memejamkan matanya terlebih dahulu. Ia bukannya jijik, hanya saja ia agak sedikit ragu harus mencium orang yang baru kemarin ia kenal. Tapi bagaimanapun, ini bentuk dari tanggung jawabnya.

_Chup~_

Luhan mengecup batang hidung Sehun singkat namun terkesan lembut.

Sehun membuka matanya dan menyematkan senyuman penuh arti di bibir tipisnya. Tak menyangka rencananya akan semulus paha Baekhyun #plak! (Setdah, lagi-lagi paha Baekhyun dibawa-bawa -_-)

"Gomawo, ini lebih baik…" ujar Sehun yang mendapat anggukkan canggung dari Luhan. Dasar licik! Tapi bagaimanapun juga, modusnya berhasil. _"Mungkin hari ini hanya di hidung. Lihat saja, tak lama lagi aku akan mendapatkan bibirmu, cantik."_ Pekik setan yang bersarang di benak Sehun.

Tiba-tiba ada malaikat numpang lewat. _"Ingat, sekarang kau masih menjadi yeoja. Jangan hancurkan image-mu didepan Luhan. Mau di kira lesbi, eoh?"_

Sejurus kemudian, Sehun langsung tersadar dari ke-khilafan-nya setelah mendapat bisikan dari Suho(?) si malaikat tadi. (penyakit alay Bi kumat x_x)

"Sudah selesai, Lu?" tanya Sehun guna mengusir ke-canggung-an mereka.

"Tinggal dikoreksi." Jawab Luhan masih berkutat dengan kertas yang ada di depannya.

Ekor mata Sehun menagkap lembar-lembar kertas yang Luhan baca saat ia keluar dari kamar mandi. Dan itu membuatnya penasaran. "Kertas apa itu?"

"Tentu saja kertas soal terlaknat dari Seo sonsaeng…"

"Ani, bukan itu. Tapi yang ituu…" Sehun menunjuk beberapa lembar kertas berwarna putih dan soft pink dengan dagunya.

"Oh itu. Kau mendapat surat cinta dari namja sekolah sebelah…" jawab Luhan yang masih serius mengoreksi jawabannya. Ck! Padahal tadi ia semangat sekali membaca surat itu. Bahkan ia tak henti-hentinya ia tertawa bak gegulingan.

Sehun menatap horror surat itu. Menjijikkan! Bahkan untuk sekedar menyentuh saja, ia sudah tak berminat.

"Hati-hati, mungkin beberapa hari lagi kau akan dilabrak oleh 'The Three Queens'."

"The Three Queens?"

"Ya, mereka bertiga paling royal di sekolah ini. tapi sayang, karna kesombongannya membuatku ingin mengecap wajahnya dengan sepatuku…" jawab Luhan menggebugebu sambil menggebrak meja.

"Mereka sangat tidak suka ada orang yang lebih tenar dari mereka. Arrggh! Mereka sangat menyebalkaaaannn! Bahkan aku dan Baekhyun pernah dipermalukan hanya karna kami memenangkan kontes 'the Beauty and the Brain' yang diadakan di sekolah…" Lanjut Luhan. Tanpa sadar pensil yang ada ditangannya sudah patah akibat pelampiasan emosinya.

"Dipermalukan? Seperti apa?"

"Mereka meletakan ember berisi tepung di atas pintu kelas. Dan saat kami berdua masuk, terjadilah hal yang begitu memalukan. Haahh~ tapi setidaknya teman-teman sekelasku tidak mengejek. Mereka malah membantu kami berdua."

Sehun mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya mengerti. Tapi sebenarnya ia malas juga kalau harus mendengarkan hal-hal berbau perempuan seperti itu. Apa lagi, apa itu namanya? The Three Queens? Tidak bisakah mereka memberi nama genk yang tak se-norak itu?

-ChanBaek-

Pukul 7pagi. Matahari sudah memulai tugasnya menyinari bumi dengan cahaya hangatnya. Dan seorang yeoja kini tengah menggeliat di balik selimutnya sambil merenggangkan badan-badannya yang terasa kaku.

"Hoooaaamm~ Chan, ini jam berapa?" Teriak yeoja itu yang tak lain adalah Baekhyun dari balik selimutnya.

"Tujuh pagi, Baekki-ya… Mandilah, aku membuatkan sarapan untuk kita berdua." Balas suara yang terbilang berat dari teman sekamar Baekhyun.

"APPAA!" pekik Baekhyun ala sinetron indo.

"Kenapa kau ditidak membangunkanku, Chanhee~a!"

Baekhyun langsung menyibakkan selimutnya dan dengan gesit Baekhyun mengambil peralatan mandinya sebelum ia melesat menuruni tangga melingkar untuk menuju lantai bawah.

"Kenapa terburu-buru?"

"Kau tidak lihat? Ini sudah pukul tujuh… Aiisshh~ lagi-lagi aku terlambat…" Baekhyun langsung masuk ke kamar mandi dan tak lama, terdengarlah suara percikan air dari dalam.

Selang lima menit, pancake yang Chanyeol buat sudah siap, dan Baekhyun pun sudah keluar dari kamar mandi dengan keadaan rapi memakai seragam. Seragam? Chanyeol menepuk jidatnya. Astaga! Bagaimana ia lupa memberi tahu Baekhyun.

"Kau tidak bersiap-siap?" tanya Baekhyun heran saat Chanyeol masih menggunakan celana training dan t-shirt. Chanyeol menggeleng sambil menyodorkan sepiring pancake ke Baekhyun.

"Hari ini libur." Ujar Chanyeol

Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya bingung. "Libur? Inikan bukan hari Minggu."

"Mian aku lupa memberi tahu. Tadi pihak sekolah mengumumkan bahwa hari ini sekolah diliburkan karna guru-guru dan komite sedang rapat untuk mempersiapkan konter 'the Beauty and the Brain'." Jelas Chanyeol sambil duduk di sofa sebagai tempat ia sarapan. Yaahh, masa ia mau makan berdiri? Bukankah di asrama tidak ada meja makan.

Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya lega. Setidaknya ia tidak perlu panik untuk terburu-buru lari ke lantai bawah menuju kelasnya. Baekhyun duduk di sofa bersampingan dengan Chanyeol yang asik memakan pancake hasil karyanya sendiri.

"Chanhee" panggil Baekhyun. Chanyeol hanya menoleh kearah Baekhyun dgn mulut yang penuh pancake.

"Apa kita boleh jalan-jalan diluar sekolah?" tanya Baekhyun yang mendapat anggukan dari Chanyeol.

"Kita boleh keluar sekolah tapi hanya sampai pukul 4sore."

Baekhyun mengangguk sambil meyendokkan pancake kemulutnya. Di XOXO-FIHS para siswi tidak diperkenankan keluar sekolah di luar ketentuan sekolah. Mereka hanya diberi kebebasan pada hari Jumat dan Sabtu untuk memilih pulang ke rumah atau tetap di asrama dengan catatan harus tetap masuk sekolah tanpa terlambat. Dan hari Minggunya, mereka sudah harus berada di asrama selambat-lambatnya pukul 6sore. Diluar itu, mereka hanya diijinkan keluar dari area sekolah jika telah mendapat ijin dari guru piket. Contohnya seperti kasus Baekhyun kemarin.

"Chanhee-ya…" panggil Baekhyun lagi. Dan tanggapan yang Chanyeol berikan masih sama seperti yang tadi.

"Kemarin ada yeoja yang membantuku saat aku nyaris pingsan dijalanan." Baekhyun memberi jeda pada kalimatnya.

"Dia sangat cantik dan wajahnya sangat sangat sangaaaattt mirip denganmu." Chanyeol yang tadinya hanya fokus ke makanan kini mulai tertarik dengan cerita Baekhyun.

"Awalnya aku mengira bahwa yeoja itu kau, Chanhee-ya… Tapi tingginya tidak setinggi dirimu. Suaranya juga lebih lembut. Haahh~ lagipula kau tak mungkin berada di luar sekolah. Jelas-jelas kamu sedang istirahat di asrama."

Chanyeol tidak menanggapi cerita Baekhyun. Bukannya ia tidak mendengar. Hanya saja ia sedang berpikir keras untuk mencerna omongan Baekhyun.

"Sudahlah lupakan saja. Mungkin aku hanya kebetulan bertemu dengan orang yang mirip dengan mu…" ujar Baekhyun melanjutkan sarapannya.

-HunHan-

"Seli-ah, siang nanti Baekhyun ngajak kita hang out." Ujar Luhan setelah membaca pesan singkat dari Baekhyun.

Pagi ini mereka sedang sarapan di café terdekat dari sekolah. Alasannya sih, karena Sehun lagi enek di asrama karna melihat tugas-tugas yang semalaman mereka kerjakan, taunya hari ini malah libur…

"Bareng siapa aja?" tanya Sehun sambil menyeruput cappucino-nya.

"Kata Baekhyun sih, kita hanya berempat dengan Chanhee." Jawab Luhan.

"Yasudah kalau begitu. Suntuk juga kalau harus diem di kamar seharian…"

Setelah mendengar persetujuan Sehun, Luhan langsung membalas pesan Baekhyun dan janjian untuk bertemu di sebuah pusat perbelanjaan ternama di Seoul pukul 1.

-ChanBaek-

01.30 p.m

"Dimana mereka?" tanya Chanyeol pada Baekhyun yang sedang masih setia mengedarkan pandangannya mencari sosok Sehun dan Luhan di lobby mall.

"Entah, padalah kami janjian di sini. Isshh… mana sih mereka?" Desah Baekhyun kecewa sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

"Mungkin mereka ada sedikit kendala." Tutur Chanyeol. Baekhyun membuang nafasnya kasar seraya merogoh isi tas selempangnya guna mencari ponselnya.

Ibu jari Baekhyun menyentuh layar ponselnya tepat di angka 4 sebagai speed dial Luhan.

"Yak! Xi Luhan! Dasar jam karet! Dimana kau sekarang?! Mau membuatku dan Chanyeol lumutan, eoh?" hujam Baekhyun habis-habisan pada Luhan di seberang sana.

"_Baekki-ah~ jangan menghakimiku seperti ini… Mian~ saat kami baru akan berangkat, Oppa-nya Seli menghampiri kami dan mengajak kami makan siang di restaurant miliknya… Dan mana mungkin aku menolak jika Seli-nya sendiri menerima ajakan dari oppa-nya…" _jelas Luhan dengan nada memelas.

Baekhyun kembali membuang nafasnya kasar demi menetralkan emosinya. "Jadi kau dan Seli tidak bisa ikut?" tanya Baekhyun kecewa.

"_Mianhae Baekki-ah~ Tapi kalau sempat aku dan Seli juga akan pergi ke sana. Mungkin ada sesuatu yang ingin Seli beli."_

"Ohh… yasudah kalau begitu." dengan nada datar, Baekhyun langsung saja mematikan sambungan teleponnya dengan Luhan. Ngambek kah? Sepertinya PMS membuat Baekhyun lebih temperamental hari ini.

"Jadi mereka tid-" Ucapan Chanyeol terputus begitu saja saat Baekhyun tiba-tiba menarik dirinya.

"Kajja! Kita sudah jadi korban PHP!"

-HunHan-

"Hhhh~" untuk sekian kalinya Luhan menghembuskan nafasnya pelan. Sepertinya iya bosan. Terlihat jelas dari cahaya di wajahnya yang sedikit meredup. Wajar sajasih ia bosan. Disini ia hanya dijadikan obat nyamuk oleh Sehun yang lagi asik-asiknya ngobol dengan Oppa-nya (re: hyung), Suho.

"Luhan-ssi, apa Seli baik-baik saja padamu? Dia tidak melakukan hal yang 'aneh-aneh' kan?" Tanya Suho sambil meliri-lirik adiknya dengan tatapan aneh. Sehun yang berada di sampingnya langsung menyikut pinggangnya sambil memberi beberapa isyarat.

Luhan tersadar dari dunianya. "Nde? Ah, itu.. Seli anak yang baik. Bahkan dalam semalam kami sudah akrab."

Helloooww… Lupakah Luhan pada kejadian semalam? Bukankah itu juga termasuk hal yang 'aneh-aneh'? Ah, sudahlah~ sepertinya Luhan tidak dapat menangkap makna sebenarnya dari pertanyaan Suho.

Suho hanya membulatkan mulutnya sambil menatap Sehun dengan tatapan meremehkan.

_Drrttt… drrttt…_

"Chogiyo" Luhan sedikit menundukkan kepalanya sebelum ia beranjak dari tempat duduknya menuju tempat yang lebih hening demi menjawab panggilan di ponselnya.

"Aku tidak yakin kau tidak melakukan sesuatu padanya" gumam Suho setelah kepergian Luhan.

Sehun tersenyum penuh arti. "Kau tahu hyung? Tadi malam aku mendapat ciuman darinya di sini" ia menunjuk hidungnya dengan telunjuk.

"Wow, tak kusangka kau secepat itu. Malang sekali Luhan. Dia anak yang baik…" ledek Suho.

"Ingat, anak orang jangan kau apa-apain…" lanjutnya. "Iya-iya aku tahu… Hyung pikir aku orang seperti apa, huh?"

"Haha~ Sulit memang punya adik yang mesum…"

Tanpa aba-aba Sehun memukul lengan Suho sambil mencibir kesal. "Kata siapa aku mesum?" Sehun membela diri. Suho kembali melemparkan senyuman meremehkan miliknya.

"Aku pernah menemukan DVD yadong di tasmu…" bisik Suho pelan tapi menusuk.

Sehun membelalakan matanya. "Itu bukan punyaku, hyung… Itu..-itu milik temanku yang menitipkannya padaku." Renggek Sehun kesal seperti yeoja. Ugh, sepertinya bersekolah yang isinya yeoja semua dapat mempengaruhi perilaku Sehun. Dan kita hanya bisa berdoa agar Sehun tidak menjadi lekong yang menghancurkan ff Bi yang emang udah ancur dari awalnya. *ngelantur

"Iya-iya hyung percaya~ Jangan kaya perempuan gitu dong… Serem tau punya adik ngondek(?)"

Sehun memutar bola matanya malas sambil meraih ponselnya yang berada di atas meja. Ada satu pesan dari Luhan.

_From : Luhannie_

_Seli-ya, maaf aku mengganggu acara kalian. Jeongmal mianhamnida…  
Tadi aku mendapat telpon dari Baekhyun. Sepertinya ia marah karna kita datang terlambat…_

Ah! Sehun lupa akan janjinya dengan Baekhyun. Dan dengan santainya ia menerima ajakan dari hyungnya yang kebetulan lewat di depan gerbang sekolah.

"Ada apa?" tanya Suho setelah melihat perubahan drastis dari wajah Sehun.

"Aku lupa kalau kami ada janji…" ujar Sehun dan dibarengi dengan kedatangan Luhan yang ternyata dari toilet.

"Baiklah, akan hyung antar."

Luhan menganggkat sebelah alisnya "H-hyung?"

-ChanBaek-

Setelah mereka puas menonton dan Baekhyun mentraktir Chanyeol sesuai janjinya, Duo ChanBaek masih akan menjelajahi setiap toko yang menarik perhatian mereka. Seperti sekarang, Baekhyun sedang sibuk menggandeng lengan Chanyeol yang sekaligus mempermudahnya menarik Chanyeol kemanapun ia mau.

Kalau dilihat dari sisi nyata, Chanyeol lebih mirip seperti namjachingu yang sedang menemani pacarnya shopping ketimbang dua yeoja yang sedang shopping.

"Aaa! Diskon 70%! Kajja kita kesana Chanhee-ya~"

Lagi-lagi Baekhyun seenak jidatnya menarik Chanyeol, akh! Bukan. Baekhyun sedang berusaha menyeret Chanyeol yang enggan memasuki toko yang isinya dipenuhi kaum hawa tersebut.

"Ayolah Baekki~ Kau masih belum puas berbelanja sebanyak ini, eoh?" Chanyeol mengangkat kedua tangannya yang dipenuhi paperbag, dan isinya belanjaan Baekhyun semua. (Tuh kan, Chanyeol lebih mirip namja yang nemenin pacarnya belanja -,-)

"Chanhee-ya! Topi itu bagus sekali… Aku mau~"

Hhh~ Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol, ia malah pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol lari ke toko tersebut. Yeahh.. Dengan terpaksa Chanyeol kembali masuk ke toko yang dipenuhi histeria para yeoja yang mendapat diskon besar-besaran.

Malu? Jelas Chanyeol malu… Malunya sampai ke akar-akar tau gak(?). Tapi bukan Chanyeol namanya kalau tidak bisa mengeluarkan sisi Chanhee-nya. Untung-untung lagi jadi perempuan, kalau kagak? (Matilah dia..*-*)

"Bukankah topi ini cocok denganku?" Bakhyun memandang lekat pantulan dirinya di cermin. Dibelakangnya ternyata sudah terdapat Chanyeol yang setia menunggunya.

"Yeah. Lumayan cocoklah untukmu… Topi pantai berwarna pink dengan motif strawberry mungkin akan menambah koleksi barang-barang strawberry-mu di asrama." Komentar Chanyeol. Setidaknya ia berusaha membuat tanggapan yang bagus agar temannya yang satu ini dapat lebih cepat pergi dari tempat terlaknat ini.

"Benarkah? Yeah… aku juga berpikir begitu~"

O_o -ekspresi Chanyeol. Bukannya cepat-cepat pergi ke kasir, Baekhyun malah tambahnya ber-pose ria di depan cermin. Dari pose cute yang membuat Chanyeol gemas stengah mati, sampai pose seksi yang biki Chanyeol mangap mingkem dan mata yang hampir keluar. Bersyukurlah ia tidak membuat Chanyeol mati muda dengan pose aneh lainnya.

Gak cuma berpose doang, Baekhyun juga meminta Chanyeol mengambil gambarnya dengan gaya L4y. Plis deehh~ padahal dibelakangnya udah banyak tuh cewe-cewe yang ngantri cermin -_- (Baekhyun dinistakan XD)

Setelah puas dengan macam-macam gayanya, Baekhyun masih belum puas menjelajahi toko tersebut. Adegan tarik menarik terjadi lagi diantara mereka berdua hanya untuk pindah ke bagian sepatu-sepatu.

"Ayolah Chan~ kompromi dikitlah… Kau pikir aku tidak lelah menyeret tubuh raksasamu dengan tubuh mungilku?" protes Baekhyun dengan mempotkan bibirnya. Ia melanjutkan setengah perjalanannya menuju bagian sepatu dengan hentakan kakinya.

Ngambaek, Baekhyun mengambil jarak dan menjauh dari Chanyeol. Ia kesal! Bagaimana bisa ada perempuan seperti Chanhee yang sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan yang namanya shopping. Tidak seru!

"Hey, Baekki? Kau marah?"

Baekhyun tak menghiraukan pertanyaan Chanyeol. Ia berjalan menjauhi Chanyeol seraya memilah-milih sepatu yang akan ia beli.

"Baekki~ mianhae… a-aku tidak bermaksud. M-maksudku, aku hanya terlalu banyak memikirkan Sehun dan Luhan. Tidakkah kau ingin menemuinya?" wajah Chanyeol begitu memelas demi meluluhkan hati Baekhyun.

"Tidak. Aku sedang tidak mood bertemu mereka!" jawab Baekhyun sinis. Ia mengangkat sebuah flat shoe putih tanpa pasangan untuk melihat lebih detail bagaimana bentuknya.

"Lucu~" gumam Baekhyun sumringah sambil memakaikan sepatu itu di kakinya. Senyum Baekhyun semakin lebar ketika flat shoe putih dengan pita merah di depannya itu pas terpakai di kaki mungilnya.

Chanyeol yang mengamati Baekhyun dari samping juga ikut mengembangkan senyumnya. Ekspresi Baekhyun yang awalnya kesal, menjadi cerah seketika setelah menemuka sepatu yang ia suka.

Baekhyun memanggil seorang pramuniaga untuk mengambilkan pasangan sepatu tersebut. Setelah selesai urusan sepatu, Baekhyun kembali menarik Chanyeol dengan semangat menuju kasir. Ia melupakan bahwa tadi ia sedang ngambek pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol hanya menurut. Lebih baik daripada Baekhyun marah lagi padanya. Tiba-tiba Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya membuat Chanyeol otomatis juga terhenti. Chanyeol memandang Baekhyun dengan wajah bertanya 'ada apa?'. Baekhyun terfokus pada seorang perempuan yang sedang memilah tas. Hanya sekilas ia melihat wajahnya. Dan itu membuat Baekhyun penasaran.

"Kenapa? Ada yang ingin dibeli lagi?" tanya Chanyeol heran melihat Baekhyun tidak bergeming sama sekali. Baekhyun menggeleng lalu menyikut pelan perut Chanyeol.

"Lihat perempuan itu. Sepertinya dia yang menolongku kemarin. Wajahnya sangat mirip denganmu." Kata Baekhyun sambil menunjuk perempuan yang memakai dress lengan panjang berwarna biru langit yang hanya sebatas lutut.

Chanyeol masih sibuk mencari keberadaan yeoja yang Baekhyun tunjuk. "Mana?" tanya Chanyeol tak kunjung menemukan, disini terlalu banyak perempuan.

Baekhyun membawa Chanyeol mendekat ke yeoja tersebut. Sejujurnya Baekhyun masih ragu karna yeoja itu membelakanginya. Tapi dari wajah yang sekilas terlihat dan tingginya yang sama membuat Baekhyun sedikit yakin.

Ia melepaskan gandengannya dari Chanyeol dan berjalan menghampiri yeoja tersebut. Meninggalkan Chanyeol yang hanya melihat dari kejauhan.

"Chogiyo…" panggil Baekhyun di belakangnya.

Akhirnya yeoja itu berbalik dan menampakkan wajah cantiknya yang tak asing lagi bagi Baekhyun. Baekhyun tersenyum pada yeoja itu, ternyata ia tidak salah orang.

Dan Chanyeol…

Ia tertegun setelah melihat wajah yeoja itu.

Sial!

Wajahnya begitu mirip dengan Chanyeol.

"Noona…"

.

.

.

_TBC_

* * *

Huuuaaa... Ni epep makin ancur aja TOT

Bi pusing banget sumpah ngeberesin chapter ini.

Modem ilang lah, Internet lola, Laptop lemot, Flashdisk juga ilang x_x

Tapi yang ilangan udah ketemu koookkk... Memang susah kalo barang-barang sama Bi. Sering lupa naro XD

Trus ada beberapa typo yang berasal dari kesalahan teknis. Yeah, walau bukan kesalahan teknis juga ya tetep banyak typo-nya...

Cukup curcolnya -.- Bi minta maaf banget Chap ini lelet banget update-nya...

Trus kemungkinan epep ini bakal terlantarkan sampai 3minggu kedepan. Maaf beud...,

Oh ya, sekali lagi mengecewakan. Bi gak bisa bales review Chap. 2 gegara mata udah sakit banget melototin layar laptop, ini aja perjuangan ngedit jadi yaahhh... maklumin ajadeh kalo masih banyak typo u,u

Terima kasih banyak untuk yang udah baca n' review, Sorry kalau chapter ini mengecewakan atau garing pake banget...

Loph yu all~ /flying kiss from Bi :*


End file.
